The Other Two Raptors
by Braeton
Summary: Lucas is haunted by his long dead older half-sister and Nathaniel is reminded of his long dead daughter. But Captain Nethania Taylor isn't extinct. She's alive and living among genetically enhanced dinosaurs that she has created to protect the world she calls home. My stories follow one Captain Nethania Taylor. Keep checking for updates and rewrites.
1. The Other Two Raptors

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

**1. The other two Raptors**

Lucas got in close to Nathaniel's face.

"I will take everything away from you that you ever cared for," Lucas said with a smile.

He walked over to a 7 months pregnant Alicia and balled up his fist to punch her in the stomach. He couldn't see the Deinonychus creeping up behind Alicia.

"LUCAS GET AWAY FROM HER," Nathaniel yelled.

Lucas was about to punch Alicia when a Deinonychus head appeared from the shadows and looked straight into his eyes. He stopped and stared back. A smile etched across the raptor's face, teeth showing. Fear filled Lucas as he looked deep into the raptors hungry eyes.

Suddenly he woke up. He was sweating, but with how hot and humid it was, he wasn't surprised. It was only a dream. He groaned and thought back to his mad scientist and clever soldier of a half-sister, Nethania. Captain Nethania Taylor had been an extremely rare breed of Taylor before she had been killed.

Before his mother's death, he and Nethania had been close. She had taken him with her on a fossil dig in Northern Africa where they found fossils of her favorite species of Dinosaur, _Spinosaurus Aegypticus_. They enjoyed their time together, but of all the people he blamed for his mother's death, he blamed her the most.

She was invincible and wasn't afraid of anything. She was a highly valued soldier in the US Marines. In just four years, Nethania had reached her father's level of ranking and in four years, she had received three Congressional Medals of Honor for her incredible acts of valor. She never left a man behind, even if she had to fight off the enemy with her bare hands. One time a grenade had been tossed into her general region and before it went off, she grabbed it up and threw it back, protecting her unit.

She commanded a unit called the Underdogs. It was a small unit, but in her mind, smaller was better. Though she was Marines and their father was Army, countless times the two teamed up together.

In addition to her being a lean mean guerilla fighting machine, she was also a mad scientist who was highly specialized in cloning animals using Nano-science. She not only cloned them, she also made them into super strong animals, although the law restricted her from performing these tests on humans. She harbored many scientific breakthrough secrets that Russo-Chinese would pay top dollar to get.

Lucas groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He sold all of his fossils to get enough money to pay Mira to kill Nethania. Lucas swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Lucas groaned.

He got to his feet and headed down to the ground. He needed to walk off the dream. Nethania was the only person in the world he really feared. He was glad she was dead. It made the idea of destroying this world look a lot easier. Nethania would have done everything in her power to keep the world from being destroyed.

He got down to where the nearby stream and splashed the cold water on his face. The water wasn't enough. He sat back and began to think about the dream he had. Alicia was pregnant. That shouldn't have surprised him; he knew Alicia and the Commander were romantically involved with each other. He had seen the way the two looked at each other.

Now his mind went back to the raptor. Deinonychus, it meant terrible claw. His sister had been nicknamed "Terrible Claw" Taylor due to a fossilized Deinonychus talon she wore around her neck. Was that why he was so scared of the Deinonychus, because it might have represented his sister coming back from the grave.

Lucas held his breath and dunked his head into the cold pool of water, when he came back up; he shook his head, got to his feet and headed back to camp.

…^…^…

Nathaniel stood at the sink washing dishes as Alicia socialized with the Shannons. He had drawn the short straw that night, but he listened to the chatter going on in the adjacent room. Alicia had just been returned to them by some strange miracle of a chance after she had been held as POW by Lucas, the Sixers and the Phoenix Group. He thought he would never see her again. The moment he did see her, he did not hesitate to drop on one knee and propose to her. Alicia accepted his proposal and the two didn't hesitate to get married.

He finished up the last dish and then rejoined them. Alicia was sitting on the sofa couch, the others had pulled chairs over from the dining room table and Zoe Shannon sat on the floor. Before he could go to sit down with Alicia, there was a knock on the door. He went to get it.

"Hello Skye, you missed dinner," Nathaniel said.

"Thanks sir, but I wanted to have dinner with my mother tonight," Skye said quietly.

"Come on in," Nathaniel said, making way for her. Skye walked in and went to sit down with Zoe.

"We got another report from our scouts. Seems Lucas was a little restless today, he looked like he was being haunted by a ghost," Skye said.

"Odd," Nathaniel said. He snuggled up behind Alicia and held her in his arms on his lap.

"If only he were scared of something," Maddy said.

"Lucas was only terrified of one person in the world. I heard Boylan talking about it," Josh said.

"Who was that?" Josh asked.

"Her name was Captain Nethania "Terrible Claw" Taylor," Josh said. Even in the dim light, they could see Nathaniel's eyes become glossy with tears at the sound of his deceased daughter's name.

Alicia wrapped her arms around Nathaniel, to comfort him.

"Terrible Claw," Maddy said.

"She used to wear a fossilized Deinonychus Toe-Claw around her neck," Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel pressed his head into Alicia's neck.

"Who was she?" Skye said quietly.

"She was my daughter. My first born," Nathaniel said.

"What happened to her?" Maddy asked.

"That's not his favorite topic. Never ever ask him," Alicia said.

"No, I'll tell them. Nethania resigned from the military after Ayani died. In addition to normal mission, Nethania also cloned animals, super animals to help with the war. One of her side projects included cloning a Spinosaurus. Nobody knew what she had been working on, but when she resigned, they cut her funding and her project was canceled. To save her work for another time, Nethania injected the unfinished project into her bloodstream. Or at least that's what she told me. Anyway she was interviewed in New York on her resignation and failed attempt to rescue my wife and the other prisoners. The person interviewing her angered her and before everyone on public television, she transformed into a rampaging Spinosaurus. I rushed to her, spoke to her and calmed her down. She changed back into a human. She was later taken into custody," Nathaniel explained.

"Why was she arrested?" Josh asked.

"Conducting genetic experiments on humans without government commission is illegal. They were under the impression that she had done so, considering she transformed into a Spinosaurus," Alicia said.

"What happened after that? How was she killed?" Josh asked.

"She was killed when she was being transported to prison. The shooter was never found," Nathaniel said.

"How awful," Maddy said.

"I think we've bothered the commander with this enough," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Dr. Shannon," Nathaniel said, his voice sounded stressed with sadness. He got up and retired to his room. Alicia saw the others out and then joined him.

…^…^…

She was awoken by the blare of her alarm. She reached over her furry saber-tooth cat paw and brought it down on the alarm. The alarm shut off and she rolled onto her side and crawled out of bed. Across the room, a Dimetrodon yawned and got up. She stretched like a normal cat did; arching her back, stretching out with her front-legs, then leaning forward and stretching her back-legs, she yawned deeply and then shook "the cobwebs" loose.

"Morning Dario," she said to the Dimetrodon, petting him on the head. Then she stood up on her hind-legs and as she walked out to the kitchen, she "nano-morphed" into her human form. She got to the kitchen and reached into her fridge for a huge raw steak of meat. Humans normally lacked the enzymes to handle eating raw meat. The bacteria that formed on the meat could make people extremely sick and in some cases kill a human. The serum that enabled her to transform into a Saber-Tooth Cat, a Deinonychus, a Velociraptor, a Utahraptor and a Spinosaurus, strengthened her ability to handle the bacteria on the raw meat. (I do not recommend eating raw meat yourself).

She carried the raw steak back to her room to get dressed, gnawing on the meat as she went. At the moment she wore a pair of Egyptian Silk pants and top. She set the meat down on a plate on her bedside table and began to strip down. She reached into her dresser and pulled out her Vietnam War Era style camouflage cargo pants and pulled them on. She pushed the first drawer in, pulled out another drawer, withdrew a green shirt and pulled it on.

She picked up the meat again and began to chew on it some more, getting a few more bites off of the steak before tossing it to Dario.

"Well, I'm off to work," she said. She left her quarters, walked down the hallway to the huge rotunda which encircled a life-size Spinosaurus statue. In the left hand, the Spinosaurus held a flag pole upon it hung her national flag and her industries flag, its right hand was set upon the Sword of Liberty's pommel. She walked around the rotunda until she came to a room. Above the door to the room were the words Map Room/Mission Control. She walked into the room.

In the room there were Gallimimus sitting at plex monitors, a Pachycephalosaurus stood next to a massive holographic globe set in the center of the spherical room. Standing in a relaxed position next to the Pachycephalosaurus, was beautifully feathered Utahraptor.

"Good morning Captain Taylor," said the Utahraptor to her; he was dark green, with a lime green stripe down his back, and he had a dark red feather Mohawk frill on his head, strips of dark red feathers running along his lime green stripe, along his back bone and along the trailing edges of his arms.

"Good morning Lieutenant Ute Utahraptor," she said.

"Lieutenant Washington managed to get back to the colony, thanks to our attack of the tail end of the Phoenix Group convoy," reported Steeldome, the Pachycephalosaurus. The Pachycephalosaurus was silver with a steel blue back and a steel gray dome.

She nodded to the Pachycephalosaurus and turned around to leave the room.

"Keep up the good work Steeldome," she said over her shoulder. The Pachycephalosaurus nodded and went back to working with the Gallimimus.

Ute Utahraptor followed her to her office which was next door to the Map/Mission Control Room.

"Nethania, did you sleep well last night," Ute asked.

"I had to have Bashskull give me a sleep aid," Nethania replied. Bashskull was one of the few doctors she had and of all the nanosaurian doctors, he was the best there was.

"I was afraid of that," Ute said. Ute had been the first Nanosaur she created and was a part of the League of Utah, her Special Forces unit. He was her second-in-command and a trusted advisor. His human intelligence was beyond all her Nanosaurs.

Nethania dropped into her chair and rested her hands on her desk. On her desk there were large plexs which were at the moment turned off. There was a photograph of her father and Alicia next to the plex directly in front of her.

"The admiral is adamant that we remain hidden," Ute replied.

Nethania tapped the plex in front of her to turn it on.

"Things continue to move at a snail's pace," Nethania said. She brought up the Terra Nova security cams.

A female snow leopard marked Saber-tooth cat walked in, stood on her hind-legs and transformed.

"First Mate Ayani Taylor reporting Captain," the dark haired, tan skinned woman reported.

Twelve years ago, Nethania had spared Ayani's life by using a serum she had developed, which remarkably revived Ayani. Today if they were to dig up Ayani's grave, the coffin would be empty. Nethania used the same serum to revive General Philbrick, but by then she had found a way to clone a perfect cadaver body and put that one in place of the real one. The body could have fooled anyone and to Nethania's relief it did.

"What's the word Ayani?" Nethania asked.

"My son seems agitated by something, but we don't know what. Mira said he had some sort of bad dream, but he didn't elaborate on it," Ayani reported.

"Ute, can you leave us be for a moment," Nethania asked.

"Of course," Ute said. He tapped the ground with his toe-claw twice and then left, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat First Mate," Nethania instructed her, pushing the chair across from her out with her foot.

Ayani took the seat and sat down.

"This is now serious Ayani. Lucas made an attempt on our home. I can only stay my hand for so long. If he makes another attempt and we are permitted to intervene and I confront him, if he makes me angry enough and I go Spino on him, I could crush him like a bug," Nethania said.

"I understand completely," Ayani said. Nethania could see she was fighting back the tears.

"I know this is hard for you Ayani," Nethania said.

"I am so ashamed of the young man he's become," Ayani said sternly, but still she fought back tears.

"He's not the young man you would have wanted him to be," Nethania said.

"He is my son Nethania, nothing can change that. Fate has not been as kind to him as it has been to Nathaniel. I've seen what this world has to offer and I don't want to see him destroy it. There are too many young lives at stake. If only I could talk to him, to see him again, perhaps I can convert him," Ayani said.

"We need to wait for Roland's green light," Nethania said. She was pleased with Ayani's strength.

"I understand," Ayani said.

"Go home, rest, relax. You're dismissed," Nethania said.

"Thank you," Ayani said. Ayani got to her feet and started to walk out.

"Ayani," Nethania called. Ayani spun around to look at her.

"In the movie Jurassic Park, there's a line that I just love. It goes a little something like "You keep still, because you believe that the raptor's eyesight is based on movement. But no, you stare at him and he just stares right back. That's when the attack comes from, not from the front, but from the sides from the other two raptors you never knew were there," Nethania said.

"I think I understand. Lucas thinks we're dead. He'll be staring at Nathaniel and Nathaniel will be staring back at him, that's when we attack," Ayani said.

"We're the other two raptors he never knew were there," Nethania said.

Ayani nodded her understanding.

"That's all I wanted to say," Nethania said.

Ayani turned and walked out.


	2. With Her Terrible Claw

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah. I have also borrowed Master of the Seas song from _Ice Age 4: Continental Drift_.

**2. Terrible Claw**

Lucas stepped out of his tent and looked around him. The badlands were barren and desolate, but somewhere around here there was another portal. He had begun working on new calculations and formulas to find it and open it.

Again he found his thoughts traveling back to his sister. Nethania could have figured the equations out in a heartbeat. She had been abnormally smart for her age. Nobody knew why she was, their father refused to let scientist run tests on her. Nethania had been a strange case. She should have come out male, but instead she was born a healthy female.

Thirty six years ago his father had been in love with one Braeton Philbrick, General Philbrick's daughter. Braeton had been a week pregnant when she was diagnosed with a terminal illness that would take her life quickly. To save Nethania's life, they underwent a pregnancy transplant. Lucas didn't know all the details, but he did know that his father had undergone what was known as Paternal Surrogacy, an operation which was no longer available in 2150.

Paternal Surrogacy is where the father carries the baby. It had been successful time and time again, but a majority of the people voted against it. Nathaniel had been the last Paternal Surrogacy case. He had been told that Nethania would become male due to his male hormones or else he would have to forsake his manhood. But for some unknown reason, Nethania remained female inside him and he retained his manhood. Nathaniel believed it was attributed to the strange root he ate during the pregnancy that only grew near his hometown.

Either way Nethania came out a healthy, strong and smart female, although Nethania was a tomboy if he ever saw a tomboy. She, in the beginning, had been considered a black sheep of the family. All of the Taylor firstborns went into the army; Nethania was the first firstborn who joined the marines. She was also a mad scientist who specialized in nano-cloning and creating, but was just as good in everything else too.

Mira walked over to him.

"Tobias says we're going to be ready to hit Terra Nova again in a few days," Mira said.

"Good," Lucas said.

It had been seven months since they had fled Terra Nova. Since then they had been mining sulfur from a nearby pool and creating makeshift gunpowder to use in makeshift cannons.

Lucas went back into his tent and began sharpening a knife. He planned to do great damage to Terra Nova's first and second-in-command. He knew from their latest scouts that Alicia was pregnant with Nathaniel's baby. He shredded a piece of paper with the now sharp blade and smiled. He was going to cut that baby out of Alicia, but only after he gave her a good beating. He was going to torture Alicia the same way the guerillas tortured his mother and he was going to do this before the entire colony and more importantly to him, in front of his father.

He sheathed the knife and set it on his nightstand and then crawled into bed. He hoped he would not be plagued by the same Deinonychus nightmare that had been haunting him since they fled Terra Nova.

…^…^…

"Our latest report from our scouts says that the Phoenix Group is ready to strike again," Guz said.

Alicia sat in a chair, rubbing her swollen belly gently. Every now and then she'd feel her unborn daughter kick her.

"Any idea on when they do plan to attack?" Nathaniel asked.

"It could be any day now," Guz said.

"Keep on it Guz," Nathaniel said. Guz nodded, turned and left the command center.

Nathaniel looked over at Alicia who had been quiet during the debriefing. He could see worry in her eyes which stared blankly at the ground. He got up and went over to her. He knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be alright," Nathaniel said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm not ready for this Nathaniel," Alicia said. He turned her chin up so she would look at him. She had tears running down her cheeks. He ran his thumbs up the stream, wiping her tears away.

"No more tears Alicia, we'll get through this," Nathaniel said. His voice warmed her up.

"I think she's nervous too," Alicia said. He looked down at her belly and settled a hand on it. He felt their daughter kick into his hand.

He'd already lost two wives and one daughter. He didn't want to lose Alicia and their unborn daughter.

"We should really think of a name for her," Nathaniel said.

Alicia smiled softly at that.

"I've been thinking about that. It's a tossup between Jasmine and Amber," Alicia said.

"I like Amber," Nathaniel said.

"Oh no mister, you've already named two of your kids," Alicia said.

"Well I would have named Nethania, Braeton, but Braeton insisted that I not forsake my dream of naming my firstborn after me," Nathaniel said.

"You still named her," Alicia said in a pointed tone.

"Fair enough," Nathaniel said with a chuckle. He embraced her as best as her belly could allow. He began to think of how he could get his vote counted in the ballot of naming their daughter.

"I do love Amber though," Nathaniel said.

"Jasmine it is then," Alicia said.

"Ah ha," Nathaniel said, teasing her.

"Nathaniel," Alicia said punching him slightly.

"What," Nathaniel said.

"You scoundrel," Alicia said in her own teasing tone and laughing gently.

"I want to have some say in what we name her," Nathaniel said.

"Fine then, what do you want to name her?" Alicia asked.

"I told you, I wanted to name her Jasmine," Nathaniel said.

"You said you liked Amber," Alicia said, going to punch him again, but this time he caught her.

"How about we name her Amber Jasmine Taylor?" Nathaniel said.

Alicia looked at him and smiled. Then she wrapped both arms around his neck.

"I love it," Alicia said. He smiled and then leaned down to kiss her.

"The Phoenix Group is getting ready to roll out the cannons," Steeldome said upon Nethania entering Map/Mission Control. Nethania leaned over, resting her hands on the consol and looking at the plex monitoring the Phoenix Group.

"Whoa, they've got some major league makeshift weapons," Nethania said. The Phoenix Group had built some very powerful cannons and makeshift guns.

"Keep up the good work Steeldome," Nethania said. She stood up and walked out.

"Ute," Nethania said.

"Yes Captain," Ute said.

"Prepare our troops for battle," Nethania ordered.

"Aye Captain," Ute said and with that he ran down the steps to the first level and disappeared into another room.

Nethania walked into her office and tapped her plex.

"Admiral Roland," Nethania said sitting down in her chair.

"Yes Captain," replied the bald man (yes, this Roland looks the same Roland in Jurassic Park II. I really like him).

"I'm pulling the trigger," Nethania said.

"Captain Taylor," Roland said.

"I can't sit on my hands this time Roland. My sister is involved this time. I'm going and you can't stop me," Nethania said.

"Then I won't even try to. Young soldier, I have loved you and raised you like you were my own in the absence of your own father. I love you far too much to watch you live a life stricken with grief," Roland said.

"Then I have your blessing," Nethania asked.

"Go young Captain, bring on the Terrible Claw," Roland said.

Nethania smiled widely at hearing her former name. She closed the communication and pressed a button on her desk.

"Ayani, Maxwell and Philbrick, report to my office at once," Nethania said.

A few minutes later they walked in.

"You summoned us, captain," Philbrick said.

"Now is the moment we've all been waiting for," Nethania said.

"Shall I alert our other two nano-morphs," Ayani asked.

"Send a Compysogopteryx to them," Nethania said. (Compysogopteryx is what she calls the black pterosaurs in the episode Instinct)

"Will do," Ayani said.

They walked out of her office, Ayani headed off to fetch a Winged Compy to send the message.

"Our home is threatened, war is calling and the Terrible Claw is back," Nethania said with a hiss of strange gratitude.

…^…^…

They never even saw it coming. Lucas and the Phoenix Group began shelling the colony faster than Nathaniel had imagined. Before he could respond the colony was overtaken. He was tied to one of the posts in front of the command center and Alicia was dragged out from her hiding place and tied up to the post next to his.

Lucas appeared from the crowd with a nasty smile on his face.

"I've waited so long for this moment," Lucas said.

Mira and Carter had disappeared on them suddenly. He circled his father like a hungry hunting predator who had finally cornered his prey.

Lucas got in close to Nathaniel's face.

"I will take everything away from you that you ever cared for," Lucas said with a smile.

He walked over to a pregnant Alicia and balled up his fist to punch her in the stomach. He couldn't see the Deinonychus creeping up behind Alicia.

"LUCAS STAY AWAY FROM HER," Nathaniel yelled.

Lucas was about to punch when the Deinonychus head appeared from the shadows and looked straight into his eyes. He stopped and stared back. A smile etched across the raptor's face, teeth showing. Fear filled Lucas as he looked deep into the raptors hungry eyes.

He fell back and scrambled away. Behind the Deinonychus appeared a snow leopard saber tooth cat (Ayani), a tan saber tooth cat (Carter), a clouded leopard Saber Tooth Cat (Philbrick), and a black Saber Tooth Cat (Mira).

"Saber Tooth Cats," said a Phoenix Group soldier.

"Nethania no you're dead," Lucas gasped.

"Like a true phoenix we have risen from the ashes to fight you," the Deinonychus hissed.

The five animals morphed back into human form. Ayani remained by Nethania's side.

"Mom," Lucas gasped. Ayani smirked at him.

"You still recognize me," Ayani said.

"Mira, Carter and Philbrick," Nethania said.

"But how," Lucas asked.

"Well I developed a life reviving serum that can bring a person back to life if they are but a few minutes dead. I used it to bring your mother and Philbrick back to life," Nethania said.

"That doesn't concern you young man," Ayani said before Lucas could say another word.

"Don't you have this whole strip and plundering thing backwards," Nethania asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Allow me to explain, with the use of figurative terms," Nethania said, morphing down into a saber tooth cat form. She jumped into the shadows and jumped back out behind Lucas. Mira, Carter, Philbrick and Ayani move around Lucas.

"_Here you are on a boat _

_You're a drift you're afloat_

_One might even say you're stuck_

_Well I don't want to gloat, _

_But I would like to note_

_That you're in luck_

_You've been saved by the morpher _

_That rules these worlds_

_So forget about your lives a former_

Nethania walks around Lucas before going to stand between the posts.

First mate introduce me to them please

Ayani steps up morphing back into her Saber Tooth form.

"_Aye aye captain_

She leaps over to Carter crouching down in a stalking position.

"_She's the big and scary" _Ayani starts.

_Elegant and hairy _Carter joins and Ayani jumps over to Mira

_Fear inspiring_

_Years till retiring_

_Looting stealing _Ayani and Mira together

_Bone pealing _Philbrick adds.

_Undisputed master of the worlds _

_That's me_

_Tis she_

_That's me_

_Tis she_

_That's me_

_Tis she_

_Okay okay _Nethania

_I'm a morphing pirate pioneer_

_And these are my brave buccaneers_

_All of whom were once lost souls like you_

_Its true _Mira, Carter and Philbrick

_She rescued us_ Philbrick

_She saved our butts _Carter

_For that we owe our lives to Taylor _

_And assuming she doesn't kill you all _Ayani flicked her son on the nose with a smile

_You will owe her too_

"Kill them, me no no…well at least not my very young baby brother," Nethania said draping his arm around her neck.

"Hey paws off," Lucas said pulling his hand back.

"Anyway," Nethania said looking back at the others.

_Here we are on a ship moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting time_

_Come along on a trip _Ayani said, placing her clawed paws on Lucas' chest, pinning him down and then leapt over to Nethania.

_That's a hint _Mira

_That's a tip _Carter

_That's good advice _Philbrick

_From a world that's going under_

_To survive we have learned to plunder _Ayani and Nethania together

_And that's our field of expertise _Nethania alone

_We're the best _Ayani

_She's the robbing thieving _all five together

_We really need to be leaving_ Phoenix soldier one

_Weapon throwing _Mira

_We really need to get going_ Phoenix Soldier two

_Sixer slaying _Carter digging a new Deinonychus claw to Lucas' throat

_Yeah wish we could be staying _Sixer

_Undisputed, uncontested master of the worlds_

_That's me_

_Tis she_

_That's me_

_Tis she_

_IT'S WHO_

_It's you_

_Just testing I knew_

_It's me_

"So you mean to tell me that you rob the future," Lucas said.

"Only of the things the future doesn't need. Things that can be recycled that the tenants of 2150 don't recycle," Nethania explained.

Ayani walked behind her, stood up on her hind-legs and proceed to cut Nathaniel and Alicia free.

"See how dad cheated on you, mom," Lucas said.

"To tell you the truth son, he's not actually your father," Ayani said.

"What," Lucas said.

"I slept with his brother the day before our wedding," Ayani said.

"Now you all know why Ayani tried to kill me twice," Nethania said.

Nathaniel pushed Ayani aside and went over to Alicia. He helped her to her feet.

"So what happens now," asked a Phoenix Group soldier.

Lucas got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"As far as I know, it is still possible for the people in the future to rebuild Hope Plaza and reestablish portal connection. It is up to you now to choose sides. You can stay here a make a life for yourself or you can live in the jungle and make a name for yourself," Nethania said.

Everyone was very quiet as they pondered her words.

"But remember, the Dinosaurs and Nanosaurs are always watching," Nethania said as she walked over to her father.

Maxwell showed up the next morning riding Nethania's wild Utahraptor steed, Wildraptor. Things now needed to be sorted out between brothers. Alicia and Ayani both sat side by side on the sofa and watched the two, work it out.

"You slept with my fiancé," Nathaniel spat at Max.

"She came to me," Max defended.

"Some brother of mine," Nathaniel snarled at him.

"I've never seen him this angry," Ayani said.

The door opened and Nethania walked in carrying a basket of lavender tuber roots and turquoise roots.

"What's going on here?" Nethania asked.

"They're arguing about Max sleeping with me," Ayani said with a groan.

"What's that Nethania?" Alicia asked point at the basket. Nathaniel and Maxwell kept fighting, not even noticing Nethania had come in.

"The lavender ones are Terra Roots, they are known to increase fertility and the turquoise roots are Gaea Roots, they will ensure you have a full pregnancy, a safe delivery and a healthy baby," Nethania said.

"Gaea and Terra Roots," Alicia said, she pulled a Terra Root out of the basket.

"They are surprisingly very sweet," Ayani said.

Alicia looked the root over.

"It's been washed," Nethania said. Alicia looked up at her and then took a bite of the root. She chewed slowly, expecting a nasty flavor to come from it, but the root had the taste of honey glazed carrots and the texture of sundried banana chips.

Alicia then began to happily nibble on the carrot.

"I don't want to ever see you or talk to you again," Nathaniel yelled.

"Oh come on you two, I've seen too many problem arise from cases like this," Nethania said.

"And you, you should have told me Ayani was still alive," Nathaniel said turning on his daughter.

"Well you should have told me I was a donor egg," Nethania said.

Nathaniel was silent at this.

"Touché," Nathaniel said.

"Nethania's right Nathaniel, this is a place for second chances. We should let go of the past," Alicia said.

"Yeah except now I am married to two women," Nathaniel said.

"Then…you need to set the record straight," Nethania said. She went and sat down next Alicia and Ayani.

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"You have a child on the way with Alicia and Lucas isn't your son. Match the wives to the men who are the fathers of their children," Nethania said.

"So in other words, divorce Ayani and remain married to Alicia," Nathaniel said.

"And then I should be married to Ayani," Maxwell said.

"Exactly," Nethania said.


	3. Terra Nova Division

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

**3. Nanosaurs and Terra Nova**

Zoe stood looking at the lumbering Euoplocephalus. His tail swished lazy side to side as he wandered through the market. Behind him followed a Kentrosaurus.

Finally she worked up the courage to walk up to the two Nanosaurs. The two armored saurians stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"Hello there youngin," said the Euoplocephalus.

"Hello, I'm Zoe," Zoe said.

"My name is Eureka Euoplocephalus," replied the small Ankylosaur.

"And I'm Kenny Kentrosaurus. We're third generation Nanosaurs," replied the Kentrosaurus.

"It's great to meet you," Zoe said.

"Eureka, Kenny, you're holding up traffic," Nethania said from a nearby vendor stand.

"Oops, sorry Captain," Eureka said. They continued on their way to the small lake at the back of the colony.

"Zoe isn't it," Nethania said.

"Yes," Zoe said. Nethania walked up to her.

"You like dinosaurs," Nethania asked.

"Yes I do," Zoe said. She was nervous around Nethania. Nethania knelt in front of her.

"Well, you need to be careful around my Nanosaurs Zoe, not all of them are as friendly as Eureka and Kenny. If they have large claws on their feet, or if it looks like they are busy working or eating, I must request that you not approach them," Nethania said.

"Okay," Zoe said with a nervous nod.

"Good," Nethania said and she stood back up and headed towards the command center. She stops at the base of the steps to watch a large Apatosaurus help put a piece of the fencing back in place.

"The Nanosaurs make it so much easier to repair things," Reynolds said.

"Thank you; I've designed each of them to fulfill a certain task," Nethania said.

"I know Zoe would love to meet some of them," Jim said.

"She met two of them today in the market. One of my Euoplocephaluses and one of my Kentrosauruses," Nethania said.

"Where on earth did you get the DNA to be able to grow Jurassic and Triassic animals?" Malcolm asked her.

"I am a lot better at quantum physics than Lucas. I was able to create time fractures to those time periods so that I could gather the DNA samples," Nethania said. She began to make her way up the steps to the command center. Malcolm and Jim followed her up.

"What's it like in the Triassic Time Period?" Malcolm asked.

"It is about the same as 2150 in some areas. The air is foul and hard to breathe. It smells like a mixture of sulfur and volcanic ash," Nethania said. Malcolm made a weird face that was a cross between gross and not good.

"The Jurassic, there are a lot more plants and animals there," Nethania said.

"So the scientists' theories on climates during those time periods were right?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, they weren't too far off," Nethania said. They walked into the command center.

"What's the most dangerous time period you visited?" Jim asked.

"The time of sea scorpions," Nethania said.

"What's your favorite?" Jim asked.

"The current time period that we are in," Nethania said.

"Jim, Malcolm, I need to speak to my daughter alone, I need to debrief her," Nathaniel said.

"Okay," Jim said. He and Malcolm left the command center.

"Thanks for the rescue," Nethania said.

"I wasn't joking," Nathaniel said looking sternly at her.

"What do I need a debriefing for?" Nethania asked.

"You've been living here for god knows how long; creating…Nanosaurs and countless other things I'm sure. Plus, I haven't seen you in all this time. I think you owe me an explanation," Nathaniel said putting his right hand on her left shoulder and smiling at her.

Nethania rolled her eyes. She outranked her father by a smidge but still he was her father. Nathaniel sat down on the edge of his Dino Skull desk and looked at her, waiting for her to start talking.

Really she didn't have to answer to him, but she decided to indulge him this once.

"I came here shortly after my death was faked. Since then I've been working on creating my various species of Nanosaurs and building my forces up. It is my duty to protect this world from mankind's follies," Nethania said.

"How many Nanosaurs have you created?" Nathaniel asked.

"A good number of species," Nethania answered.

Nathaniel stood, walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Enlighten me," Nathaniel said lacing his fingers together, elbows resting on the desk.

"Oi vey," Nethania said rolling her eyes.

"I'm listening Nethania," Nathaniel said in a warning tone.

Like he's all that threatening to her. Nethania went to Alicia's desk and pulled a chair over.

"I have well over six thousand animals in my "arsenal"," Nethania said creating quotation marks in the air with her fingers when she says arsenal.

"How many different species do you have?" Nathaniel asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Nethania asked, anger starting to bubble in her and showing on her face.

"No I am not Nethania," Nathaniel said shaking his head.

"Over 58 species and don't ask me how many are meat eaters and how many are plant eaters," Nethania said.

"I won't," Nathaniel said. He silently looked at her, studying her.

"Well if there is nothing you wish to ask me, I would need to go and check up with Xenias Xenotarsosaurus," Nethania said.

"That's all," Nathaniel said and waved her off. She got up and walked out.

* * *

Xenias was another third generation Nanosaur. He looked more like an overgrown juvenile Carnotaurus than a Xenotarsosaurus. He had been the one used in the infiltration of Hope Plaza in 2149.

Nethania found Xenias up by Snakehead Falls getting a drink of water.

"Hello Xenias, long time no see," Nethania said. He raised his head from the water and looked over at her.

"Captain Taylor," Xenias said. He stood up straight. They walked along the stream until they came to the markings Lucas had made.

"We need to clear this stuff off the rocks. I need you to work with the Carnotaurus and Slashers to help keep the area clear of animals while we work to remove them," Nethania said.

"Yes Captain," Xenias said.

"Tailblade is one of the ambassador Slashers out here," Nethania said.

"Wild Slashers are not easy to motivate captain," Xenias said, having had experience with them in the past.

"I have faith in you Xenias, tell Tailblade this request comes from me," Nethania said.

"Thy will will be done Captain, one way or another," Xenias said with an elegant bow.

"I need to get back to the colony, you know how to reach me if things get sour," Nethania said.

"Aye aye captain," Xenias said.

Nethania headed back to the colony while Xenias head off to locate Tailblade.

* * *

Lucas felt strange walking through Terra Nova. Everywhere people shot him dirty looks. Even Nanosaurs growled when he walked by. A part of him felt like they would never warm up to him. In his heart he felt terrible for what he had tried to do. Having seen his mother's face and heard her voice had changed him inside. Finding out that the man who'd raised him wasn't really his father had also changed his perspective of things. Seeing Nethania, Mira, Carter, Philbrick and his mother transform from Saber Tooth Cats into the forms he was most familiar with, it all made him realize things were not always what they seemed.

At least now his nightmares of the Deinonychus were gone. He hoped now he could find a way to fit in again. People wouldn't even sell to him and the only people who would talk to him were former sixers and phoenix group members, they also felt unwelcome.

The only comfort he really found was drinking himself into a stupor at Boylan's. Nobody really paid much attention to him there. Skye came in one afternoon and sat at his table.

"Why the long face?" Skye asked.

"After all I've done, all I've put the colony through; no one seems fit to welcome me here," Lucas said sadly.

"We all have regrets man," Carter said.

"It'll be a while before they warm up to you," Skye said.

"You'll have to prove you mean the colony no harm," Josh said as he refilled Lucas' glass.

"This place is about a second chance, but no one seems to want to give me one," Lucas said.

Nethania walked down the steps into the bar.

"Captain Taylor, what a pleasure," Boylan said.

"Hello Tom," Nethania said walking over to the bar.

"What brings you to my bar?" Boylan asked.

"I'm here on business Tom, not for a social call. I came here to tell you that my some of my Nanosaurs will be staying here in the colony. They are not to under any circumstances allowed to sip one drop of your alcoholic beverages," Nethania said.

"Of course, captain's orders," Boylan said.

"Aw, Nanosaurs can't hold their liquor," Josh asked.

"You don't want to see what drunken raptors are capable of," Nethania said.

"Is that coming from experience Sis?" Lucas asked.

"I've seen what caffeinated raptors are capable of," Nethania said.

"Ooh," Mira said.

"My Nanosaurs get drunk here and they cause problems, not only does my father have to deal with it, but I have to hear about it and I'm going to have bigger problems to worry about than my Nanosaurs getting into drunken trouble," Nethania said.

"Don't worry Nethania, I'll make sure the Nanosaurs stay away from my drinks," Boylan assured her.

"Knew I could count on you," Nethania said.

She began for the door.

"And Boylan, if I do find out that you let my Nanosaurs drink here, I'll close this place down like I seal up a tunnel," Nethania said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I hear ya," Boylan said.

"What does that mean?" Josh asked after she left.

"It means if any of her Nanosaurs get drunk from drinking here, she'll come back and destroy the place to make sure it doesn't happen again. And while this place is beyond Commander Taylor's grip, Nethania can get away with murder here," Boylan said.

"You fear her more than Taylor?" Josh asked a bit shocked.

"Don't you?" Lucas asked with a nervous giggle.

"Honey Badger don't care," Boylan said.

"What," Josh said.

"That's a quote Nethania liked to use a lot. Honey badgers are the toughest animals in Africa. Even a lion will back down from one. Before she was known as the Terrible Claw, everyone called her the Honey Badger," Lucas said.


	4. A Flaw in the Program

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

**4. A Flaw in the Program**

"I'm heading out OTG," Nathaniel said.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked following him down the command center steps as best as her 8 month pregnant belly would allow her to.

"Nethania's off removing Lucas's equations off the rocks up by Snakehead Falls; I'm going to go check on her progress. I should be back tomorrow," Nathaniel said.

"Nethania said some of her Nanosaurs have been acting wild lately," Alicia said, concerned for his safety.

"Nethania's up there right now, supervising the operation," Nathaniel said.

"Good," Alicia said.

He mounted up on a bike.

"I'll be alright dear," Nathaniel said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"If you're not back in forty-eight hours, I'm going to be sending someone out there," Alicia warned him.

"I'll be back within twenty-four hours," Nathaniel assured her. He pulled his goggles down and after giving her another kiss, this time on the cheek, he zoomed off.

"I just don't understand what is causing all this feral behavior," Nethania said scratching her head.

Even Ute had been acting strange since getting up there.

"Their language barrier seems to be diminishing as well," Maxwell pointed out.

"It's almost like my Nano-Tech is failing. I've been having difficulty nano-morphing too," Nethania said.

Suddenly a vicious fight broke out between a Nano-Utahraptor and a Nano-Ankylosaurus. The Utahraptor was snarling and snapping at the Ankylosaurus who began swinging his club tail at the Utahraptor and bellowing at him at the top of his lungs.

"Oi, break it up," Nethania ordered. The Utahraptor and Ankylosaurus shook their heads, as Nethania's demanding tone snapped them back.

Nethania turned around when she heard the splish-splash of someone approaching her from behind.

"Captain," Nathaniel said.

"Commander," Nethania said. She reached her hand out to him and he shook it.

They turned to watch the Ankylosaurus raise his high-carbon steel covered tail and slam it against the rock.

"How goes the demolition?" Nathaniel asked.

"Slow going, what with my Nanosaurs suddenly reverting back to their wild mentality; I can't seem to figure out what's causing it though," Nethania said.

"Well perhaps you should take a break from the demolition and find out, before problems arise," Nathaniel suggested.

"I really don't want to delay this," Nethania said.

"You can use the lab at Terra Nova if you need to. I can ask Dr. Wallace to vacate it for your needs," Nathaniel offered.

"No, my nano-tech scanning and researching equipment is back at Nanosauria. I'd need to return there to figure out what's going on here, but thanks for the offer," Nethania said.

Four Deinonychus walked down to the river and eyed the three humans. The larger one glared at them hungrily. He growled and snarled and hissed at them and then began to stalk towards them.

"Uh oh," Nethania said. She handed the plex she had in her hands to Maxwell and stepped towards the Deinonychus, while Maxwell and Nathaniel took a step back.

Now all four Deinonychus were snapping and snarling at her. Nethania closed her eyes and imagined she had all the strength and power of a Utahraptor. Her Utahraptor Nano-Morph Tech fritzed out, causing her to morph into a Utahraptor for a fraction of a second, but then reverted back to human.

"Dagnabit," Nethania cursed. Now the Deinonychus were getting ready to pounce on her.

Nethania shook her failure to Nano-Morph off.

"Stand down," Nethania barked at them in her most commanding voice ever. It seemed to not have any effect on the Deinonychus.

The largest one lunged at her and a sonic pulse knocked him back. The other three Deinonychus looked at their leader and all of a sudden snapped back into the Nanosaurian state of mind.

"What the devil?" replied one of the Deinonychus?

Nethania turned back and saw her father holding his sonic pistol, pointing it at the downed Deinonychus.

"What, you didn't expect me to stand here and watch them eat you did you?" Nathaniel asked as he stowed the gun.

"Nanosaurs, remove yourselves from this area until further notice we'll resume demolition after I've figured out what's causing problems here," Nethania ordered.

Nethania, Maxwell and Nathaniel walked down to where Nathaniel's motorcycle, Wildraptor and another tamed Utahraptor were.

"I just don't understand it. I've never had this problem before," Nethania grumbled.

"Never," Maxwell asked.

"Well there was one time when I was looking for Iridium up on the Hadrosaur Plateau," Nethania said.

The Hadrosaur Plateau was a rugged and dangerous. Terra Nova knew very little about it because to get to it, they had to go through uncharted dense and rocky forest that restricted vehicle access and choked radio signals. Nethania had used the rugged land to house some of her most prized nano-creations such as Saber Tooth Cats, Cave Lions, Dire Wolves, Dimetrodons, Phobosuchus, a pair of genetically mutated pterosaurs called Giganopteryx and a pair mean and nasty Baryonyx. She also had a secret laboratory built there where her portal to the many time periods was hidden.

"It was in a black marble cavern tunnel up there that led to the Helium Canyon. I became trapped in Saber Tooth Cat form when I traveled through that tunnel. I couldn't change forms," Nethania explained.

"Maybe there is an outcropping of black marble here," Maxwell said.

"It may not have been actual black marble though. It just looked like black marble," Nethania said.

"Best we not let other ears hear about this little mishap brother," Maxwell said to Nathaniel.

"My lips are sealed," Nathaniel said.

"The last thing we need is the Phoenix Group discovering a way to stop me in my tracks," Nethania said as they mounted up on their steeds.

* * *

Nethania later returned with Reynolds, Reiley and Dunham to search for clues. This time Nethania was in her Velociraptor Nano-form.

"What are we looking for exactly," Dunham asked.

"You're not looking for anything, you're just supposed to guard me in case I can't Nano-morph," Nethania said.

"Nethania has been having trouble controlling her Nanosaurs up here for some reason, so Commander Taylor asked us to come up here to provide extra protection for her," Reynolds said.

"That's Captain Taylor to you Private," Nethania said with a growl.

"Sorry ma'am," Reynolds said.

"Don't call me ma'am either," Nethania said with a snort of disapproval.

"Sorry…sir…" Reynolds said cautiously.

"Now that's better," Nethania said with smile and a nod of approval.

"What are you, a lesbian?" Dunham asked with a snicker.

"I'll have you know, Carter and I dated for nearly three years before my death was faked and then we dated for several more years after he got here," Nethania said.

"Oh," Dunham said, feeling embarrassed and going red in the cheeks.

"I just prefer to be addressed as sir over ma'am, just as I prefer to be called Captain instead of Major," Nethania said as she returned to checking the rocks.

"You're a Major," Reiley asked.

"Indeed I am," Nethania said as she sloshed through the water when suddenly she was forced to return to human form.

"Ouch," Nethania groaned.

"There's something in the rocks next to you," Reynolds said.

"Really, well what ever gave you that idea," Nethania snapped at him and he coward away from her. She withdrew her geology hammer from her pack and began hammering away at the rocks until she broke a chunk off.

"Now we can leave," Nethania said.

After melting the rock down and separating the different elements she was able to begin to analyze the rocks properties.

"Meteoric iron, traces of gold and copper, traces of zinc," Nethania went through the list of elements she found.

"Those are found all over the world," said Dr. Hardhead, one of Nethania's medical doctors and a Pachycephalosaurus.

"Oh here's something, Neptunium," Nethania said.

"Neptunium," Dr. Hardhead said.

"Yeah, it's a radioactive rare earth metal," Nethania said.

"Radioactive, meaning it generates a pulse," Dr. Bashskull, another Pachycephalosaurus said. He was on his break and resting in his chair.

"It generates a microwave you mean," Dr. Hardhead said.

"Same difference you two," Nethania said.

"A microwave can affect the brain," Dr. Bashskull said. He put down his plex, upon which he was reading the New York Times, how he got that and why he reads it is beyond anyone. He hopped out of his chair and went to join them.

"It can also affect my organic nano-cells which enable you Nanosaurs to have human like qualities and enable me to nano-morph. It must be what is disrupting them," Nethania said.

"Now that we know what causes those problems, how do we fix it?" Dr. Bashskull said.

"I am not sure Bashskull," Nethania said.

"How come it isn't affecting us right now?" Hardhead asked.

"Because the elements are kept inside this lead-lined, magnetically sealed container, preventing the microwaves from escaping and doing harm," Nethania said tapping on the metal container in front of them.

"There was a problem when she switched them over to the container," Bashskull said.

"Well before the Nanosaurs can return to working on removing Lucas Taylor's equations, we'll need to find a way to protect them from the emissions," Nethania said.

"All I can come up with right now is suiting them up in the biohazard suits," Dr. Bashskull said as he walked back to his chair and picked up his plex.

"Dr. Bashskull, have I ever told you how much you remind me of a barber?" Nethania asked.

"No you haven't," Bashskull said.

"Well you do," Nethania said. She picked up the container and turned to leave the Laboratory at her Headquarters.

"Thanks for your help you two," Nethania said.

"Always glad to help Captain," Bashskull said.

"Anytime Captain," Hardhead said.

* * *

"Neptunium," Nathaniel said.

"It's in small quantities, but still powerful enough to disrupt my nano-cells," Nethania said. They were walking the perimeter, checking the sonic mines.

"That's not good," Nathaniel said.

"Even worse, the only way we can protect the Nanosaurs from it is by having them suit up in Biohazard suits. Until I can come up with another solution, those markings will have to stay there," Nethania said.

"What if there is neptunium up by the colony?" Nathaniel asked.

"Neptunium is extremely rare. You're more likely to find plutonium and uranium than neptunium," Nethania said.

"I hope you find a solution to the mess soon Captain, I'll feel better after you do," Nathaniel said.

"You know me, I won't eat or sleep until I do," Nethania said.

* * *

Nethania sat on her sofa in her Nanosauria Quarters. Dario was stretched out on the couch next to her, his head resting in her lap. Over and over she ran the problem through her mind. Her uncle had always told her that to ever problem there is a solution.

She just wished that there was a better solution besides that of wearing lead lined suits. She needed to find a way to naturally repel the microwaves or so that the nano-cells are not affected by the microwaves.

A loud ping drew Nethania's thoughts from her. She looked over at her plex and saw that she had received a message. She picked up the plex and tapped it to read her message.

"_Nethania, Lucas has gone up to what Hookclaw says is known as the Hadrosaur Plateau. It's been almost a week now and we haven't heard from him. We need you to go with us up there to fetch him back. He's making me nervous," signed Cmdr Nathaniel Taylor. _

The Hadrosaur Plateau was extremely dangerous.

"_I'll leave right away," _Nethania responded to the message.


	5. Juniper

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah. Yes, this story is a bit similar to Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs, I really liked the storyline and it just seemed to work for me.

* * *

**Juniper**

Nathaniel was all in tizzy with Alicia entering her final week of pregnancy and Alicia wasn't taking kindly to it and neither was the colony. Alicia needed to be careful when addressing him, because quite often it resulted in an outburst of panic for the expectant father.

His most recent outburst cost Nethania a few broken ribs and loss of a serious amount of down feathers from her Velociraptor form. He also spoiled goods in the market and unnerved the colonists.

"Nathaniel, I will let you know when it's time," Alicia said as she tended to Nethania.

"It's getting to be the colder months down south and I've lost a good number of my Velociraptor down," Nethania complained. She had just shown up in Terra Nova after her father sent her an urgent message about lucas going off to a dangerous part of the world and having not heard back from him for several weeks.

"I'm sorry; it's just been so long since I was last an expectant father," Nathaniel said.

Alicia finished cleaning the loose feathers that hadn't fallen out from Nethania's feather coat and Nethania began grooming the leftover feathers still attached.

"These are really soft," Alicia said, picking up the gob of feathers.

"If you think those are soft, you should feel my Utahraptor down feathers. The quills are soft and supple," Nethania said.

Nathaniel walked up to them and stroked Nethania's headdress feathers back.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Nathaniel said.

Nethania pushed her head into his hand, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Commander Taylor," Malcolm said, walking in.

All three Taylors looked at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Malcolm asked.

"No, what do you need," Commander Taylor said.

"Lucas went OTG out to the Plateau a few weeks ago to look for minerals and he hasn't been back or checked in now for over two weeks," Malcolm said.

"Well duh, no signal can get in or out of the Plateau," Nethania said.

"He said it shouldn't have taken this long, I think he's in trouble," Malcolm said.

"The plateau is a treacherous place even for the most experienced. Very little wildlife lives up there but the terrain is dangerous. There are gas chasms, canyons with fragile plates that line the walls and are suspended upon dead trees, thick jungles that can disorient you, snowy mountain crags, rough rivers with raging waters, and the wildlife that does live there are a species of ornithopod that have razor sharp teeth that can sheer large hunks of meat off. They are omnivorous, but when ever meat is presented to them they turn into vicious unstoppable dinosaurs and will go for the easiest prey," Nethania said.

"We have to go," Alicia said.

"We…no…you are staying here," Nathaniel said, looking at her sternly.

"I'm not going to argue with you Nathaniel, I am going too," Alicia said.

"Alicia, you could give birth any day now, I'd never take a chance with your lives," Nathaniel said.

"We don't have time to argue," Nethania said.

"Come on," Alicia said.

"Let me gear up first," Nethania said.

Nethania headed off to the Nanosaur Hangar to grab supplies.

Nathaniel looked at Alicia with worry.

"If you're so worried about it, then have a doctor come with us," Alicia said.

Nathaniel nodded and went to get a doctor.

* * *

"Hookclaw, where is my Utahraptor Headlamp and my Utahraptor hip-torches?" Nethania asked.

"Where they usually are?" Hookclaw said.

Nethania found the lights and she strapped the hip lights on. She pulled her pack out of the closet and stowed her head-lamp away. She packed rope, power cells and water tanks. She pulled the pack onto her back and strapped it on.

"Hookclaw, the guns," Nethania said. Hookclaw walked over and began hooking the Plasma-Rifles onto their slots on the backpack and secured them. Then Nethania strapped on her wrist compass and map of the Plateau.

Then she headed out to wait for the others.

* * *

"Dr. Shannon," Nathaniel said.

"Yes Commander," Dr. Shannon said.

"I need a medic to go with us on an expedition to rescue my son," Nathaniel said.

"Okay," Dr. Shannon said.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but Alicia insists that she goes," Nathaniel said.

"I'll pack my things and meet you at the gate," Dr. Shannon said.

"Thank you," Nathaniel said.

* * *

"We all set," Nethania asked.

"We are all ready to go," Nathaniel said.

Dr. Shannon, Mr. Shannon, Reynolds, Dr. Wallace, Nathaniel and Alicia rode in the Rhino while Nethania traveled by foot.

They traveled up to the plateau and took a pause for Nethania to get her bearings.

"Where did Lucas say he was heading?" Nethania asked.

"He was going to look for mineral deposits in the South Eastern section of the plateau," Dr. Wallace said.

"Tell me you're joking," Nethania said looking at him.

"No why," Dr. Wallace said.

"Alicia, come here," Nethania asked.

Alicia walked up to her as best as she could.

"Are you really sure you want to make this trip? We're going to be hiking the most dangerous part of the whole plateau," Nethania said to her.

"Yes I am. It's not just because of Lucas," Alicia said. She looked over at Nathaniel who was talking to the Shannons.

"I don't want to be away from your father if I go into labor," Alicia said.

"I understand," Nethania said.

Nathaniel walked over to them.

"Alicia, Shannon gave me an idea. Just so we don't have any unnecessary panic attacks, we need a code word for if you go into labor," Nathaniel said.

"Like what?" Alicia asked.

"Juniper," Nethania said.

"What kind of a code word is that?" Alicia asked.

"No, I mean there is wild Juniper with unripe fruit up here. I'll have to remember to gather some Juniper for my homemade root beer," Nethania said.

"I like it," Nathaniel said.

"How can you like it? You've never even tried it," Nethania said looking at him.

"No, I like Juniper for the code word," Nathaniel said.

"Alright," Alicia said.

"Let's get going then, we'll have to travel by foot," Nethania said.

"What," Nathaniel said.

"The forest is dense, too dense for the Rhino," Nethania said.

"Alicia," Nathaniel said looking at Alicia with pleading eyes.

"I can carry her," Nethania said.

"Alright," Nathaniel said. He helped Alicia onto Nethania's back.

"I'm not too heavy for you," Alicia asked.

"Nope, I've carried guns that are way heavier," Nethania said.

Nethania took the lead and the adventure began.

"Well, here's the first of our problems," Nethania said when they got to even denser forest.

"We'll get lost," Mr. Shannon said.

"I have some rope in my pack if Alicia can get it out," Nethania said.

Alicia scooted back and got into Nethania's pack.

"Here," Alicia said pulling it out.

She handed it to Nathaniel who tied an end to Nethania's hip-lights. The others took hold and Nethania led them on.

* * *

"Step one; get past extremely dense forest, complete. Step two, the Black Cavern," Nethania said when they came to the entrance to a pitch black cavern.

"No way," Mr. Shannon said.

"Alicia, you'll have to walk, the ceiling is five and a half feet high and with you on my back we're about six feet high," Nethania said.

Nethania crouched down and Nathaniel helped Alicia down.

"You all right?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alicia said.

Nethania reached into her pack and pulled out her headlamp. She put the lamp on and turned it on and then switched on her hip-torches.

"Way to go Nethania," Nathaniel said.

Nethania led them on.

After a half hour of walking, Alicia got exhausted.

She sat down on a stout stalagmite.

"How much further Nethania?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hmm," Nethania said.

"What's that," Nathaniel said.

"Well, we still have to get past the Helium Canyon and then it's the Despair Shelf Gorge after that it's an easy hike up to the deposits," Nethania said.

"Alicia, please," Nathaniel said, looking at his wife.

"I can do this," Alicia said.

"What are these walls made of?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Black marble," Nethania said.

"Incredible," Dr. Wallace said.

After a short break, they continued on.

They came out of the Black Cavern and Nethania turned off her lights. She led them through a narrow canyon until she came to a cliff where fumes rose up.

"Try to hold your breath for as long as possible," Nethania said.

"Alicia," Nathaniel said with worry heavy in his voice.

"Relax, I brought my oxygen tank for her," Nethania said.

Nethania pulled it out and gave it to Alicia.

"Thank you Nethania," Alicia said.

"We're first milady," Nethania said.

Nethania led her down to a gondola that would take them across the chasm.

Once on the other side, they got out and sent the gondola back to the others.

The others got in and held their breath. Nethania began to crank the winch to bring them over.

Half way over the chasm, Jim couldn't hold on any longer and breathed out then back in sharply.

"Oh no, Jim breathed in the gas," Dr. Wallace said and started breathing again.

Jim waited for a moment, breathing fine.

"It's not poisonous," Jim said in a helium voice. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"You sound funny," Dr. Wallace said also with a helium voice.

"So do you," Jim said.

Suddenly all four started laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING," Nethania yelled.

"What's wrong with laughing?" Alicia said.

Nethania stepped up to the edge of the chasm and pointed down.

"They died laughing," Nethania said.

Alicia walked up next to her and looked down to see skeletons of ornithopods in the position of laughing.

"Nathaniel, stop laughing, we're serious," Alicia yelled.

They started cracking jokes to each other and kept laughing.

"What is that gas?" Alicia asked.

"It's a mixture of helium and laughing gas," Nethania said.

She cranked the winch hard and fast, getting the laughing quartet over the chasm.

Once they were over and the last few jokes got out, everyone returned to normal.

"That was crazy," Dr. Wallace said.

"That…was a deadly mixture of Helium and Laughing gas," Nethania said.

"Oh," Dr. Wallace said.

"Well, that explains the squeaky voices," Dr. Shannon said.

Nethania led them on to the next obstical.

"Whoa," Nathaniel said.

"Stay away from the edges," Nethania said.

They began making their way across. After another half hour of walking, Alicia became exhausted again.

She sat down on the ground to rest.

"Want me to carry you?" Nethania asked.

"No, I don't think I'd be able to hold on," Alicia said.

"How far to the deposits?" Nathaniel asked.

"Without Alicia, it could take us ten minutes to get to the deposits," Nethania said.

"Will it be alright for her to stay here," Nathaniel asked.

"Go, I'll be fine," Alicia said.

"Here Alicia," Nethania said. She pulled off one of her guns off and gave it to her.

"Just in case," Nethania said.

"Thank you," Alicia said. Nathaniel knelt beside her.

"I will come back for you," Nathaniel said.

"I'll be alright," Alicia said, they kissed and then Nathaniel departed with the others.

After a few minutes of walking and clearing 5 feet of the shelf after leaving Alicia on the ledge, Nethania had the others go in front of her. The others continued on, but as soon as Nethania took another step, the shelf began to crack out from under them.

"GO, go, go go go go," Nethania yelled.

They ran to the other side and turned back. Fifteen feet of shelf had been reduced to only 5 feet and all that was left of the lost ten feet was a narrow ledge that was barely 6 inches wide.

"How will we get back?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'll figure a way," Nethania said.

They continued on till they found the mineral deposits and Lucas.

"Lucas," Nathaniel called.

Lucas turned to them all, shocked to see them.

"Whoa, what are you all doing out here?" Lucas asked.

"Coming to get you, you've been out here longer than you said," Dr. Wallace said.

"Oh, sorry," Lucas said.

"We need to get back, we left Alicia at the Canyon," Nethania said.

"You brought Alicia here," Lucas said, shocked, knowing the difficulty of the trip.

"She insisted," Nathaniel said.

They made their way back to the canyon.

"Alright Nethania, now we could use one of your brainstorms," Nathaniel said.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Nethania said.

"Can't you just go Spino and get us across?" Lucas asked.

"Unfortunately the Black Cavern has a way of turning off my Nano-morphing. I won't be able to change forms until we get back home," Nethania said.

"Bummer," Dr. Wallace said.

"I got it," Nethania said. She took her pack off and pulled the rope out.

She secured one end of the rope to a large rock.

"I'll head across and then you guys can use the rope to brace yourselves against the wall and cross the narrow ledge," Nethania said.

Meanwhile back at Alicia, she was resting with her back against the wall of the canyon. She could hear the others talking at the end.

That's when it happened.

"Of course, just when your father's gone," Alicia said.

She gritted her teeth as her body contracted.

"Nathaniel, blueberries," Alicia yelled.

"Blueberries," Nethania said.

"Food cravings," Nathaniel said.

"Raspberries," Alicia yelled.

"Guess she wants some berries," Lucas said.

"Lemon," Alicia yelled.

"Are you a lemon?" Nethania said looking at Lucas.

"What," Lucas said.

"You smell like a lemon," Nethania said.

"What," Lucas said.

"You look like one too," Nethania said. Lucas shook his head.

"Peaches, apples, plums, pears," Alicia yelled.

"She wants a whole fruit salad," Lucas said.

"Oh god what is it," Alicia said to herself. She thought hard trying to remember the code word.

"Hey you forgot apricots," Nethania called back.

Lucas started laughing.

"JUNIPER," Alicia said.

"Juniper, that reminds me, I need to grab some before we leave the Plateau," Nethania said.

"And some for her too," Lucas said.

"JUNIPER," Nethania yelled with realization.

"Yeah alright we get it, juniper berries," Lucas said.

"No, she's going into labor," Nethania said.

"We need to get over there, now," Nathaniel said.

"Jump on," Nethania said. She discarded her backpack and hip-torches, but kept her remaining three guns and their holder on. Nathaniel and Dr. Shannon got on her back and held on.

Nethania lunged across to a platform being held up by a tree, and kept jumping the platforms.

"Hang on sweetie, we're coming," Nathaniel yelled.

"We got unwanted company," Nethania said.

The ornithopods Nethania had spoken of began coming out of hiding places below them.

"They smell an animal in distress," Nethania said.

"I'm not waiting for the rope," Lucas said and began inching his way over.

"We'll wait here," Dr. Wallace said.

Nethania leapt over to where Alicia was and let her passengers off.

Nathaniel and Dr. Shannon ran over to Alicia.

Jim pulled his pistol out when the ornithopods began coming after them. He shot them while Dr. Wallace threw rocks at them.

Nethania began shooting her plasma-rifles which had a whisper soft whir when it fired.

"Get back you devils," Nethania said.

She noticed one climbing up the side and whacked it with her tail.

"Hang on Nethania," Lucas yelled.

Alicia was now screaming and crying.

Lucas got to them and went to help Nethania.

"Grab a rifle," Nethania said.

Lucas took one off of her rifles off the holder and began firing at the ornithopods.

"What are these things?" Lucas asked.

"I call them Dire Gallisaurs," Nethania said.

"Terrible Chicken Lizards," Lucas said.

"That's it," Nethania said.

Alicia screamed again.

"Her screaming is attracting them," Nethania said.

"Just keep holding them off," Nathaniel said.

"I'd rather be attacked by those things than go through this," Alicia said.

"Don't say that Alicia, you'll change your mind right quick. I've been attacked by them, it's not fun, I'd rather be shot," Nethania said.

Nethania's gun clicked, indicating it was empty.

"Uh oh," Lucas said.

"You forget I still have these babies," Nethania said showing off her claws, teeth and tail.

Nethania slashed, swiped, swatted and whipped the Dire Gallisaurs.

"Just hold out a little longer," Dr. Shannon said.

"Nethania," Lucas said, as one Dire Gallisaur climbed up onto the ledge and charge at Alicia.

Nethania lunged at it, biting its head. They wrestled with each other and then Nethania snapped its neck and threw it down at the others.

The other Dire Gallisaurs screeched with fright and began to retreat.

Lucas and Nethania looked down at them. Lucas shot at them a few more times. Then it seemed the noise of combat was drowned out by the cries of a newborn baby.

Nethania and Lucas looked back and then at each other.

"You're a big cousin now," Nethania said.

"Yeah, imagine that," Lucas said.

Several more frightened cries from the Dire Gallisaurs and even the ones that were going after Mr. Shannon and Dr. Wallace retreated.

Nethania went and secured the rope and then she and Lucas went to join up with the rest of their family.

Nethania hung back a bit.

Nathaniel looked up at her.

"Come over here Nethania, come see your sister," Nathaniel said.

"I don't want to frighten her with my Utahraptor form," Nethania said.

"Get over here, she won't know what a Utahraptor is and that it's dangerous," Alicia said.

Nethania walked over to them and looked down at her baby sister.

"We need to get them to an infirmary and out of this dreadful place," Dr. Shannon said.

Nethania thought for a moment then began tapping the wall of the canyon. Mr. Shannon and Dr. Wallace rejoined them.

"Where is the new little one," Dr. Wallace asked.

"Come look," Dr. Shannon said and backed away.

"Ah ha, found it," Nethania said.

"Found what," Nathaniel asked.

"My secret passage out of here. The closest infirmary is back at NBTI Headquarters and the secret passage takes us right within the perimeter," Nethania said.

She tapped on her wristband compass and the passageway opened up and the lights came on. It was a steel passageway through the canyon wall.

"Can you stand?" Nathaniel asked.

Nethania walked over to her and knelt down. Alicia handed her baby to Nathaniel and grabbed onto Nethania's feathers and pulled herself on.

Jim Shannon went and cut the rope loose and used it to secure the Lieutenant's legs to Nethania and her gun holder.

Alicia took her baby back and Nethania took them into the tunnel. The door closed behind them.

"I change my mind, I think we should name her Juniper," Alicia said with a soft and weary smile

"Juniper, I forgot to get the juniper. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait till next year to get it," Nethania said.

"I love it," Nathaniel said.

"I would lean down to kiss you, but I'm a little restrained from doing so," Alicia said.

"I'll kiss him for ya," Nethania said.

"Nethania," Alicia said with an amused look on her face.

"Nah, Nethania deserves a kiss," Nathaniel said. He went to Nethania's head and Nethania lowered it a bit and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll never see him French kiss a dinosaur that has carrion breath," Lucas said.

"I do not have carrion breath," Nethania said.


	6. Nanosauria

If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

**6. Nanosauria**

"Welcome to Nanosauria," Nethania said when they came out of the steel tunnel after rescuing Lucas.

"Whoa," Everyone said, awestruck by the towering giant sauropods grazing at the edges of the massive meadow.

"What are those?" Lucas asked.

"Argentinasaurus and Alamosaurus," Nethania said looking up at the head of a nearby Argentinasaurus.

"I can't even see their head," Elizabeth said also looking up.

"Come on," Nethania said. They began to walk across the meadow.

"I see Ankylosaurs, Hadrosaurs, Ornithopods, Stegosaurs," Malcolm said.

"All of them are Nanosaurs," Nethania said. She led them towards a tall two story building that looked like a capitol building. Next to the capitol building were large hanger buildings.

"That's where the Nanosaurs rest, relax, and suit up for duty," Nethania said pointing at the hangers.

She led them into the capitol building.

"Welcome to Nethania Braeton Taylor Industries Headquarters, my home since September 2138," Nethania said.

"What's with the Spinosaurus Statue?" Malcolm asked.

"My first nano-morph form was a Spinosaurus," Nethania said.

"She killed people the first time she nano-morphed," Lucas said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I remember that, it was all over the Golad," Jim said.

"Nethania's failure to rescue my mother went public, she went to the news studio for an interview," Lucas said.

"They plagued her with questions about her failure, they enraged her. She went spino on them, crashed and smashed the studio; she went on a rampage and killed people," Alicia said.

"It could have been worse if I hadn't had faith that my gentle voice could get past her savage beast mind and reach the calm and collected mind of the young girl I raised," Nathaniel said.

"Even after years of working to correct the mistake of my first nano-morph, I have been unable to clear up that little problem. No matter what, I always end up on a rampage when I go spino," Nethania said.

"Bummer," Jim said.

Nethania led them up the stairs to the second floor and into the Infirmary.

"Up and at em Bashskull," Nethania called.

The Pachycephalosaurus got to his feet and stowed his Plex.

"What have we got here?" Bashskull asked.

"This is Lieutenant Alicia Washington Taylor and my new baby sister, Juniper Taylor," Nethania said.

"Hello my dear, why don't you have a seat on the Biobed," Bashskull said.

"Hold on, I think I should tend to her," Elizabeth said.

"Dr. Bashskull is my best doctor," Nethania said.

"Has he ever done check-ups on humans?" Elizabeth asked.

"Does Ayani and Maxwell Taylor count…Do I count?" Nethania said.

"If it makes the human doctor feel better, I'll just go back to my New York Times," Dr. Bashskull said.

"Lazy Pachycephalosaur," Nethania grumbled.

She went back to the door and pulled a comm unit from a panel on the wall.

"Tapper," Nethania called over the comm.

"Captain Taylor, is that you," came a snazzy voice.

"Yes Tapper, it's me. Listen can you report to the Infirmary," Nethania asked.

"On my way captain," Tapper said.

A few minutes later and a Troodon walked in.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Tapper Troodon," Nethania said.

"Please to meet you all," Tapper said.

"Tapper, can you set up two guest quarters for company," Nethania ordered.

"Aye aye captain," Tapper said and ran off.

"Don't you mean four quarters?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nope, you and Alicia will be quartered with me and Dario, the Shannon's and Reynolds will be in another and Dr. Wallace will be in his very own quarters," Nethania said.

"Whoa wait, us quartered with Reynolds," Jim said.

"You can get to know your future son-in-law," Nethania suggested with a pleasant smile.

"Very funny," Jim said with a scowl.

"That's a good idea," Elizabeth said.

"What about me sis?" Lucas asked.

"You'll be staying with your parents, Ayani and Maxwell live in the large quarters across the way from my quarters," Nethania said.

* * *

After Alicia's check up was done, they followed Nethania around the rotunda to the Quarters Hall.

"Nethania, what's behind that big door," Malcolm asked point at a massive steel door on the first floor.

"Behind that door is our portal, the same portal I came through when I first came to Spinosaurus Valley," Nethania said with a voice of reverence.

"That's a huge door," Jim said. They stopped to look down at the door.

"It's almost a foot thick and only I and my second-in-command have the keys to get through it," Nethania said.

"Interesting," Lucas said.

"It doesn't take any ordinary key brother," Nethania said. She led them onward to the quarters. Nethania made sure the Shannons, Reynolds, Malcolm and Lucas got to where they would be staying before taking Nathaniel and Alicia to her quarters.

"Welcome to my humble abodes," Nethania said. An excited Dimetrodon ran over to Nethania.

"Dario, my precious pet," Nethania said embracing the happy critter.

"A Dimetrodon," Alicia said.

"Yep, a mammal-like reptile from the Early Permian Time Period," Nethania said.

"He's gorgeous," Alicia said petting the Dimetrodon on the head.

"You have a nice pad here," Nathaniel said looking around.

"Thanks," Nethania said. She let go of Dario and went to sit down on her couch.

"Ocean front property," Alicia said when she went out onto Nethania's balcony.

"That will eventually become the Pacific Ocean," Nethania said.

"Nethania, we'll need baby gear for Juniper," Alicia said.

"I'll have Mia Maiasaura bring a cradle up from the nursery," Nethania said.

"Thank you," Alicia said.

"It's so good to be home again," Nethania said as she got comfortable on her couch.

* * *

Nathaniel answered the door to find a Hadrosaur standing there with a cradle under its right arm.

"Hello, I'm Mia Maiasaura, Captain Taylor asked me to bring a cradle up for your new baby," Mia said, she had a beautifully gentle feminine voice.

"Come on in Mia," Nethania invited and Nathaniel stepped to the side to allow the Nanosaur in. Across the hall, Ayani stood in her doorway.

"A new baby," Ayani said.

"Yeah, Alicia and I have a baby girl together," Nathaniel said to her.

"Come on over Ayani," Nethania invited. Ayani came over and Nathaniel closed the door behind her.

"Ayani, what a surprise," Alicia said. She was resting on the couch with Juniper cradled in her arms.

"Oh, she's so adorable," Ayani said with a soft smile.

Nethania began sniffing the air in Ayani's wake.

"Hmm," Nethania said.

Nathaniel shouldered past her gently and went to sit down next Alicia and put his arms around her.

"Meet Juniper Taylor," Nathaniel said.

Nethania went into her kitchen to fetch some raw fish to eat; her Spinosaurus side was creating fish cravings. Nethania past them towards her balcony and sat down on her lawn chair. She began to enjoy her sushi.

After several minutes Ayani decided to head home.

"By Captain Taylor," Ayani said with a wave to her.

"Hold up Ayani," Nethania said. She got up out of her chair.

"What's up Nethania," Ayani asked.

"You're pregnant," Nethania said pointing at her friend.

"That's absurd," Ayani said, a little insulted by Nethania.

"Yes you are, I can smell your pheromones, and they tell me that you are pregnant," Nethania said.

Ayani looked dumbfounded, then faint and then passed out. Nathaniel managed to catch her in his arms.

"Well done Captain," Nathaniel said to Nethania.

* * *

Nethania sat in her office when Elizabeth came in.

"When are you planning to return us to Terra Nova? I miss my children," Elizabeth said.

"I am working on that Doc. I've looked at possibly having one of my stegosaurs or ankylosaurs taking you back," Nethania said.

"I'm sensing a but here," Elizabeth said.

"But most of the stegosaurs and ankylosaurs here are young and are not experienced with carrying personnel. My older more experience personnel carriers are all back at Terra Nova," Nethania said.

"Why can't the stegosaurs and ankylosaurs here take us? What's the problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"These Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs are trained to fight in response to a carnivorous dinosaur attack. The more experienced ones are trained to flee from a carnivorous dinosaur attack when they are carrying precious cargo," Nethania said.

"Oh…yes that would be a problem if we were attacked by a Carnotaurus pack and our ride didn't flee from it," Elizabeth said.

"I may be a young Taylor Dr. Shannon, but I'll have you know I am highly decorated for my skills in military coordination. I've gotten my father out of more pickles than he's willing to admit," Nethania said.

"You seem to be so much better than your father," Elizabeth said.

"Ol Grandpa Taylor used to say that if Lucas is a genius then I am a goddess. I owe it all to my breeding and my upbringing," Nethania said.

"You said you were a donor egg. Do you know who your biological mother is?" Elizabeth asked.

"My biological mother was 13 years old when she donated her egg," Nethania said.

"That young, I didn't think they allowed people that young to donate eggs," Elizabeth said.

"She did, I don't know exactly why she did, but she did," Nethania said.

"Do you know the name of your biological mother?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course I do. Normally they wouldn't allow the biological offspring to find out, but I did because of my high status in the military," Nethania said.

"Have you ever thought of looking for her?" Elizabeth asked.

"My father would never approve of it. But I've known her for a very long time, she's here in this world with us," Nethania said.

"Who, do I know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know her," Nethania said.

"Does she know," Elizabeth asked.

"She knows not of me, like I said my father would never allow it," Nethania said.

"Why," Elizabeth asked.

"He loved his first wife whom he had me with. He loved her more than he loved Alicia and Ayani combined. He won't allow it because he doesn't want to dishonor her," Nethania said.

Something shiny in a nearby cabinet caught her attention.

"Your medals, you really were the most decorated soldier in the Marine Corp," Elizabeth said.

Nethania looked up but didn't speak. Her medals were no bragging matter.

Elizabeth was amazed when she saw the three Congressional medals of Honor.

"So it's true, you have earned three Medals of Honor," Elizabeth said.

"It is not a common thing," Nethania said. Each of her medals was hung on a different colored ribbon. In her case from left to right, her first one was hung on a red ribbon, her second was hung on a white ribbon and her third and last one was hung on a blue ribbon.

"Why the different colored ribbons?" Elizabeth asked.

"Originally they were all hung on blue ribbons. The last two I earned were switched to the colors of the American flag, each color having its own meaning. Red is for a mission in which I showed outstanding courage in the face of great odds and white was for when I rescued a young girl who had been kidnapped from her hometown. I saw to it that she was returned home to her parents. The one hung on the white ribbon is actually the first one I got," Nethania said.

Nethania got up and began signaling for her to leave.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to tend to and you're a bit of a distraction for me," Nethania said. Elizabeth nodded and headed out. Nethania closed her office door and went to sit back down at her desk.

* * *

_One week later_

"Mommy," cried a familiar young voice.

"Zoe," Elizabeth said when she saw her youngest daughter. They embraced.

"How did you get here?" Jim asked.

"We got a ride on Stacy Stegosaurus," Maddy said embracing them.

"Stacy will need a few days to rest before she'll be able to take you all back to Terra Nova," Nethania said.

"With my children here, I'm willing to wait," Elizabeth said.


	7. Nanosauria Part 2

**Chapter 2**

Nethania was already up when Nathaniel came out of his room.

"Good morning Kitten," Nathaniel said pleasantly. He felt funny about calling his daughter Kitten, since she was still trapped in Utahraptor form.

She looked at him and smiled softly.

"You're up early," Nathaniel said.

"I have a lot to do this morning before joining the League of Utah on a hunt," Nethania said.

He groaned when he remembered his daughter didn't drink coffee or alcohol. Then again his daughter had boundless amounts of energy, so why would she need the caffeine or buzz.

"How was your sleep?" Nathaniel asked, brushing his daughter's coarse hair from her left eye.

"It was great right up till Dario got on my bed and muscled me off," Nethania said.

"That must have been the yelp and thump that woke Alicia and me last night," Nathaniel said. He opened the fridge to see what she had to eat, nothing but raw meat, raw meat and more raw meat.

"Yeah, that would have been me," Nethania said.

"Morning everyone," Alicia said, she was carrying a sleeping Juniper in her arms.

"Good morning," Nethania said.

"Nethania, don't you eat anything other than raw meat," Nathaniel asked.

"Grubs in the crisper," Nethania said. He pulled the crisper drawer open and found the sleeping wax worms in a Tupperware container.

"Whoop-de-do," Nathaniel grumbled, but pulled them out anyway.

"Anything to drink," Alicia asked.

"Fresh mountain spring water," Nethania said.

Nathaniel pulled out the large water jug and poured a glass for Alicia.

"Thank you," Alicia said.

A loud cawing could be heard from the open window.

"Well that's my call for the hunt. Tell Zoe that if she goes out on to the meadow, make sure she takes Tapper Troodon with her. Some of my Nanosaurs can get to be a bit territorial with each other and it can get to be dangerous," Nethania said.

"I'll try to remember that," Nathaniel said.

"She's a Terra Novan dad, she's your responsibility," Nethania said as she left.

* * *

Zoe walked with Tapper Troodon out onto the meadow. An Ankylosaurus looked up at her as she walked by.

"Good morning Arny," Tapper said.

"Good morning Tapper, who's the young human with you," the Ankylosaurus said. He had a dull male voice that could put you to sleep if he started talking nonsense. (The same voice as the vulture in _The Missing Lynx_)

"My name is Zoe," Zoe said.

"Well you're a fine young human Zoe," Arny said.

"Oh yeah," growled a Centrosaurus nearby.

"Yeah," growled another Centrosaurus.

"Hey they're fighting," Zoe said with a teary voice.

"Nonsense, those two are just play fighting," Arny said.

The large Centrosaurus who was the first to say "Oh yeah" pawed his right front foot into the ground and then charged at the smaller Centrosaurus. Their heads connected and they began a shoving match.

"Yeah," the large Centrosaurus growled.

"Alright you two break it up," Tapper said to the Centrosaurus.

"Yeah, we have a young lady present," Arny said.

"Oops, sorry miss,' said the larger Centrosaurus and backed up from the other Centrosaurus.

"Yeah, we were just practicing," said the smaller Centrosaurus.

"I'm Longhorn Centrosaurus," replied the larger Centrosaurus.

"And I am Cory Centrosaurus," said the smaller Centrosaurus.

"My name is Zoe," Zoe said.

"I'm leader of the Centrosaurus herd," Longhorn said.

Zoe and Tapper continued to meet the different species on the meadow.

* * *

Nethania raised her head up and examined the field before them.

Gallusaur, Gallimimus, and some Homalocephale were grazing on the small field.

"We'd have to take out the entire field to fill the bellies of the entire rest crew back at HQ Captain," Hookclaw said.

"Oh great," Nethania whispers and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"What's wrong," Hookclaw asks.

"We've got a herd of brachiosaurus coming onto the field," Nethania groaned.

"Look at the big one," Silverclaw, a female Lieutenant Utahraptor said.

"He's a very old one, he passes," Nethania said.

"Whoa whoa wait Captain; you're not actually planning on taking it on without super theropod backup?" Hookclaw asked, shocked.

"You have any better suggestions Hookclaw?" Nethania asked.

"Those brachiosaurus are the watch towers of the cretaceous, they'll spot us and give us away," Silverclaw said.

Nethania snorted and began to skirt around the field towards the large sauropod. She began to climb up a tree until she was level with the base of the sauropod's neck.

"I see what she's trying to do, but its suicide," Hookclaw said.

"Oh I can't watch," said Sharpclaw, another male Utahraptor turning his head away.

Nethania lunged from the tree at the old brachiosaur. His reflects weren't very fast. She latched on and dug her sharp toe-claw into the sauropod's artery. The sauropod bellowed with fright. Nethania tore into the artery, ripping it open. She back flipped off the dinosaur and managed to stick the landing.

The brachiosaurus' roar of fright caused the others on the field to panic. After several blood-gushing minutes the old sauropod collapsed.

"Dinner is served," Nethania said with a grin.

* * *

Nethania got home from the hunt.

"Was your hunt successful?" Nathaniel asked.

Nethania clacked her toe-claws on the hardwood flooring.

"We managed to bring down an old Brachiosaurus," Nethania said. She went to her room to retrieve her high tech plex. She sat down on the couch and ran her fingers across a dial on the plex.

"There that should jumpstart my nano-cells," Nethania said and in an instant her saurian form disappeared and her human form took shape.

"There's the kitten I'm familiar with," Nathaniel said, pulling her close.

"How in the world did that get started?" Ayani asked. She was visiting her old friends.

"When Nethania was a baby she used to sleep on my chest a lot, people said she looked like a little kitten zonked out from a long day of play," Nathaniel said with a warm smile as he recalled Nethania's baby years.

"And the nickname just stuck," Nethania said with a cheerful smile.

Nethania snuggled up next to her father.

"Nethania, I hope it was alright if I invited the Terra Novans stranded here to dinner?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm fine with it," Nethania said with a yawn.

"Tired captain?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nope, just getting oxygen to my brain," Nethania said.

Nathaniel shook his head, he knew that a mixture of the sound of his voice, the beating of his heart, his warm embrace and his scent was very soothing to her and could easily put her to sleep, a fact that often helped her after tough missions, especially on the one that he actually did have to rescue her. The sleep aid that Alicia gave her had failed to work, so he simply held his exhausted and wounded daughter close to him and in seconds she was asleep.

* * *

"You couldn't find me dead in one," Nethania hissed.

Over the dinner Nathaniel and Alicia had fixed up, Maddy asked about making "party dresses" for everyone. Alicia was in agreement with the captain.

Elizabeth listened quietly, trying to learn more about Captain Taylor and see if she could guess who the captain's biological mother was.

"You'd look great in a dress," Zoe said.

"If anyone tries to put me in a dress…I'll rip em to shreds," Nethania said, the other Taylors were very certain the captain was joking.

"I want to hear some war stories," Josh said, desperate to change the subject. The room went dead quiet.

"One thing you never ask a soldier to do Josh is share war stories," Maxwell said.

"War is a very serious business. It can leave many invisible scars," Lucas said.

"You said in Boylan's bar that Nethania and Nathaniel sometimes served together. Aren't there regulations against that?" Maddy asked.

"Admiral Roland and General Philbrick were and are close friends. When I joined the Marine Corp it put a huge rift between me and the Taylor family. I was the first to break the tradition of the firstborn Taylor to join the army. It was considered sacrilege in our family to join the Marine Corp. My own father even turned his back on me. Roland and Philbrick had our units serve together in an effort to close the gap up," Nethania said.

"Did it work?" Josh asked.

"No," Nathaniel said. It was clearly a painful memory for him to remember.

"It wasn't until my unit, The Underdogs, got pinned down in a small village in Siberia, Russia. My father's unit was dispatched to help us. I ordered my unit to get out at the first chance they got. I got separated from the rest of the unit. The insurgents had me in check. The enemy gunfire was heavy, and I was all out of my own ammunition. In one of the houses I got held up in, I found a young girl who had been kidnapped from her home. I got severely wounded, but I wasn't going to abandon her. We managed to get away to the safety of the woods nearby. We made our way through the forest, that when I saw soldiers coming towards us. I was wounded and weakened by hunger and thirst and weighed down by the young girl who was barely seven. We found an old tree trunk that had been hollowed out by a lightning bolt. We hid there. I don't think I have ever been more terrified, than I was at that very moment. I remembered looking through a knot hole and that's when I saw my father coming with his unit. A sight for sore eyes," Nethania said.

"That was the day Nethania broke my nose," Alicia said, rubbing her nose.

"I don't like doctors all that much. I saw the med kit come out and my gut reaction was to punch as hard as I could," Nethania said.

Nathaniel could tell her relieving that memory was a difficult struggle.

"We got her back to base, but the next day she left. She personally saw to it that that young girl was returned to her family," Nathaniel said.

"I received my first Medal of Honor for that adventure," Nethania said.

"Is it true that you have three Medals of Honor?" Skye asked.

"It is a rare occasion for one to receive that many," Nethania said.

"I had an even rarer chance to be the one to place the third on her," Nathaniel said.

"Where all have you served Captain…if you don't mind me asking?" Josh asked.

"Siberia, Asia, Somalia, Italy," Nethania said.

"Hawaii," Lucas said.

"That was when I got ordered state side Lucas," Nethania said.

"She was stationed at Pearl Harbor," Lucas said.

"And I had the ever joyful two weeks of babysitting him," Nethania said.

"It brought the two of you closer together," Nathaniel pointed out.

"After I had to put up with her constantly singing Elvis Presley's Hound Dog all the time," Lucas groaned.

"You aint nothing but a hound dog, you're crying all the time," Nethania said in the typical Hound Dog fashion.

"Shut up," Lucas said and rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's what you did," Nethania said with a smile.

"How did you end up getting along?" Maddy asked.

"I taught him how to surf," Nethania said.

"And to snorkel," Lucas said.

Dario came waddling out of Nethania's room.

"Hey there Dario," Nethania said as he walked up to her.

"Whoa, that's a Dimetrodon," Maddy said with a bit of shock.

Dario simply looked less than pleased at her comment; either that or he was just really tired.

"Well it's late," Elizabeth said after looking up at Nethania's Atomic Clock on the wall.

"Yeah we'd better be getting home," Jim said. They helped clean up the dishes while Maddy and Josh took Zoe back to their quarters.

Nethania saw them to the door.

"I think I figured out who your biological mother is?" Elizabeth said.

"Keep it to yourself, please," Nethania said.

Elizabeth leaned closer to her.

"Its Alicia isn't it?" Elizabeth whispered. Nethania looked over her shoulder at Nathaniel and Alicia who were snuggled up together on the couch.

"Don't tell her please," Nethania said.

"Why," Elizabeth asked.

"We're better off with her not knowing," Nethania said.

Elizabeth was about to argue but Nethania put her hand up and then waved her off.

"What was that about?" Jim asked her after she joined him at their door.

"I'll tell you later," Elizabeth said.


	8. My Mother

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

**7. My Mother**

Three days later

Nethania wasn't seen after Elizabeth's revelation. Ute knew something was bothering the captain. He could smell her troubled soul. After giving out the early morning patrol orders, he went in search of his friend.

"Captain," Ute called when he got to the Captain's favorite thinking tree. All was silent, but he knew she was up there.

"I can smell you captain, I know you're up there," Ute said. In the shadows of the tree branches, a pair of reflective eyes appeared.

"What do you want lieutenant?" Nethania asked.

"Something is bothering you," Ute said.

"Yeah you could tell," Nethania grumbled. Unlike Nethania, who was currently resting in the branches in her Saber-tooth cat form, Ute couldn't climb the tree.

"You want to talk?" Ute asked.

"Not right now I don't," Nethania said; her tone was rough.

Ute knew enough not to push his luck with her. His head frill lowered in defeat and he turned to go back to HQ.

* * *

Nethania was left alone for 12 minutes before she was disturbed again, this time by her father.

"Hey, Ute said I'd find you here," Nathaniel said. Nethania looked down at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Something's bothering you," he said, it wasn't a question.

"What was your first clue?" Nethania asked.

"You haven't been home for these past few days; ever since the dinner to be exact. Was it the reliving of that day in Russia?" Nathaniel asked.

"It has nothing to do with my military history," Nethania said. Nathaniel was silent for a moment looking up at her. He looked away for a moment and scratched his head. With a heavy sigh he began to climb the tree. He got up to where she was and straddled an adjacent branch.

"What's bothering you kiddo?" Nathaniel asked.

"Right now you are," Nethania said.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm not going to go away until you talk to me," Nathaniel said.

Nethania glared at him, her saber-tooth cat ears were folded back in discontent. She growled at him and then hopped down from the tree. The tree was no place to bring up the subject that was bothering her. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and followed her down.

He followed her over to the bluff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Nethania nano-morphed back into her human form and sat down. She felt him sit down next to her.

"Alright, out with it," Nathaniel said. He looked at her.

"I know who my biological mother is," Nethania said.

"What have I told you about that?" Nathaniel said in a scolding tone.

"I have a right to know, I need to know where I came from," Nethania said.

"Nethania you are your own person, genetics has nothing to do with the way you are," Nathaniel said.

"Some people would beg to differ if they did know who my mother is," Nethania said.

Nathaniel sighed heavily again. His daughter was very keen with genetics and that was another reason why she was so good at cloning animals.

"So just who is your mother?" Nathaniel said.

"You know her," Nethania said. Nathaniel looked at her with surprise.

"She and are almost exactly the same," Nethania said. He looked away from her at that, now thinking about what Nethania was telling him.

"We're both tough, we're both tomboys, we both have the same hair," Nethania said.

Nethania had long raven black hair which she very rarely maintained and was often times in a rat's nest of knots and tangles. The only maintenance Nethania did for her hair was wash it.

Nathaniel's eyes got wide when he realized who Nethania's biological mother is.

"Alicia's you're mother," Nathaniel said.

"Alicia, like me, was known from the get go for her toughness. Her mother was an Army Doctor; her father was an Army Drill Sergeant. When you were looking for a donor egg, Philbrick caught wind that Alicia had donated one, so he pulled strings and it was her egg that was used to conceive me," Nethania said.

"Have you told her?" Nathaniel asked.

"No," Nethania said looking up at him. He could tell she wanted to now.

"Why not," Nathaniel asked.

"Out of respect to your wishes," Nethania said.

"And," Nathaniel said giving her a suspicious glance.

"We're only fourteen years apart from each other. I just don't think it's something she needs to know," Nethania said.

"She's been like a mother to you for as long as I can remember," Nathaniel said.

"The only mother I've ever known. She was the first person I went to after you announced you were going to marry Ayani," Nethania said.

"Did I ever tell you that she was there when you were born?" Nathaniel asked.

"You never told me anything about my birth," Nethania said, looking up at him.

"Some stories are better left for another time," Nathaniel said.

"Dad, I'm thirty-seven years old," Nethania said.

"Another time," Nathaniel said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose; he brushed a lock of hair from her face and then got to his feet and walked away.

"And the conversation goes dry," Nethania groaned. She nano-morphed back into a saber-tooth cat form, curled up in the warm sunshine and fell asleep.

* * *

Nethania was awoken when someone sat down next to her. She glanced up to see Alicia sitting next to her. By the look on Alicia's face, Nethania guessed that Nathaniel had given her the news.

Nethania stretched out and then sat upright. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Nethania couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"Beautiful day today," Nethania said, looking up at the crystal clear blue sky.

"Yeah," Alicia said, her voice lacked all emotion.

Nethania looked at her.

"He told you," Nethania said.

"Yeah," Alicia said, again no emotion. Nethania was always impressed at how well she could hide her emotions. Nethania shook her head and then rubbed it against Alicia's shoulder.

"You've always been a mother to me Alicia. Nothing is really going to change much," Nethania said.

"I'm still shell-shocked that after all these years, my offspring that I knew existed, but didn't know where it was has been with me the whole entire time," Alicia said.

Nethania looked down at the ground and began to scratch the ground with her right paw.

"How long have you known about me?" Alicia asked.

"They told me just before I came through the portal. I had to pull rank and pull strings before they finally did the search for me and told me," Nethania said.

"See you've had time to adjust, I haven't," Alicia said.

"Well, you'll be returning to Terra Nova, I'll be remaining here in Nanosauria. You can take all the time you want. When you are ready, the Nanosaurs based in Terra Nova will know how to contact me. In the meantime I'll give you your space," Nethania said.

"Thank you," Alicia said. Then she realized that this would mean Nethania couldn't spend time with Nathaniel.

"But your father," Alicia said looking at her.

"I've been without him for thirteen years; I can go a bit longer. Plus that doesn't mean he can't go OTG to spend time with me," Nethania said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I just don't want to be the reason the two of you can't be together. You may be okay with it, but I know he won't. He really missed you a lot," Alicia said.

"He'll understand," Nethania said. Alicia only smiled. Nethania stretched again and yawned deeply. She heard Alicia snicker.

"What's so funny?" Nethania asked.

"You really are his kitten now," Alicia said, poking her in the flank. Nethania merely rolled her eyes at that comment.

The small collection of Terra Novans gathered down in the Armored Nanosaur hanger, were Stacy Stegosaurus was being fitted with her personnel carrying harness.

"Deino-Pack 4 and 8 will be accompanying you for the whole trip as well as half of the League of Utah and Ute Utahraptor," Nethania said to Stacy.

"Any super predators," Stacy asked.

"I am considering sending the Sail-Back Squad with you, but Arthur and Angus are not accustomed to traveling such long distances non-stop," Nethania said.

"What about the other super predators?" Ute asked.

"Our only fully rested super predator is Travis Tyrannosaurus. He's getting ready as we speak. I was already planning on dispatching Arthur and Angus to join our Terra Nova division," Nethania said.

"Already to go Stacy," replied the Lead Troodon in the hanger.

"You people can get aboard now," Stacy said. The Terra Novans, except Nathaniel climbed aboard the stegosaurus and took their seats.

"What about other armored Nanosaurs?" Stacy asked Nethania.

Nethania went into a pondering position.

"Ute, on your way out, tell Arny Ankylosaurus he is to join you on the trek back to Terra Nova," Nethania ordered.

"They orders will be done," Ute said.

They began to walk out of the hanger and into the bright sunlight. Outside the hanger were 35 fully armed and armored Deinonychus were waiting along with 10 fully armed and armored Utahraptors. Nethania and Nathaniel went to check up on Travis and the Sail-Back Squad.

"I'm sending Ute with you as my Terra Novan Nanosaurian Liaison Officer. If you have any issues with the Nanosaurs or need to contact me, talk to him," Nethania said.

"You are planning on building living space for the Terra Novan Division Nanosaurs right?" Nathaniel asked.

"The hanger that is already there is large enough to house the Nanosaurs. Arny is a very social Nanosaur. He may end out parking himself in the Market and converse with the Terra Novans. He knows enough to keep out of the line of traffic, but he's always willing to comply if there is a problem," Nethania said.

They arrived in the Super Predator Hangar.

"Ready to go Captain," Travis Tyrannosaurus said.

"Whoa," Nathaniel said looking up at the large theropod.

"Head on out Trav, the others are waiting," Nethania ordered.

Travis walked out of the hangar.

"Arthur, Angus front and center," Nethania ordered. Two large tyrannosaurs that had a single sail running from the back of the neck all the way to their tail approached the captain and bent down to her.

"Alright boys, you'll be accompanying the convoy to Terra Nova," Nethania said. She placed a hand on their noses.

"What are these?" Nathaniel asked.

"They are Acrocanthosauruses," Nethania said. She patted their noses and then signaled for them to head out.

"Take care Nethania," Nathaniel said as he embraced her, "My precious kitten," he added.

"I always do," Nethania said.

She walked out with him and he climbed up next to Alicia and Juniper on Stacy's back.

"Stay sharp everyone," Nethania said as the convoy departed.


	9. Triceratops Trouble

Hello, my name is Braeton. I don't normally like to share my work with others. It has taken many many revisions to get to this point. If anyone notices any inconsistencies within my series please point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one Jurassic Park the lost world character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah. Parts of the Nanosaurian language is derived from the Civilization Stage Language of the game Spore.

* * *

**8. Triceratops Trouble**

A loud explosion frightened off the herds of dinosaurs from the Trike Meadow. A nearby pack of nano-Deinonychus came to a dead halt and looked in the direction of a cloud of smoke and dust billowing up into the air.

"What was that?" asked one Deinonychus to the leader of the pack.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out," the leader said.

He led the pack towards a massive crater.

"What the devil?" asked another Deinonychus as they watched two humans setting up another charge?

"We'd better let the Captain know about this," remarked the second in command.

"Hey hold up there you two," Nethania said as she ran up in her Utahraptor form, Ute Utahraptor walked up behind her.

"Oh hello there Captain Taylor," replied one of the men.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Nethania asked as she morphed into human form. Ute began looking around.

"We're blasting off the top layer to get down to the meteoric iron rich center," said the man.

"You can't do that here, you're disrupting the peace of the nearby meadows with your blasting," Nethania said.

"Oh but according to your father, we can blast here," said the man.

"That's right Captain Taylor, if you have an issue with this, you'll need to take it up with Commander Taylor," replied the man who appeared to be the man in charge of the operation.

"Believe me…" Nethania said and she turned away from them and changed back into Utahraptor form… "I will," Nethania said.

* * *

"Hey Commander, I've got a bone to pick with you," Nethania said entering the command center; her voice was heavy with rage. Nathaniel looked at her, then back at the private in front of him. He gave the soldier a command and then turned to her.

"What's the problem Captain?" Nathaniel asked sitting down at his desk.

"I just got back from the area near outpost 12. Did you allow blasting up there?" Nethania asked.

"Only small grade explosives and pyro-sonics," Nathaniel said.

"I'm asking you to stop the blasting, it's disrupting the herds on the nearby meadows," Nethania said.

"The herds always come back Captain; we've been monitoring the herds every time they've blasted. Nothing has deterred the herbivores from the area," Nathaniel said.

"It's still a disturbance of their peace and quiet. It's a bit like having my large carnivorous Nanosaurs come stomping through the market here everyday," Nethania said.

"Alright Nethania, alright, I'll send word to them out there and ask them to stop blasting," Nathaniel said.

"Today," Nethania said with stipulation.

"As soon as I can Nethania," Nathaniel said roughly, glaring at her.

Nethania shot him a disapproving look.

"You have my word of honor as a soldier," Nathaniel said.

"Get on it commander, or I'll have to take action and it won't be pretty," Nethania said.

Nethania and Ute headed out onto the balcony.

"Hey I got a question for you Captain," Ute said.

"And I have an answer," Nethania said looking at him.

"That area that they are blasting, that's the wild Triceratop's feeding ground right?" Ute asked.

"Yeah," Nethania said looking at him.

"Did you see any Triceratops around there?" Ute asked.

"No I didn't," Nethania said.

"Okay, here's my real question, where are all the Triceratops?" Ute asked.

Nethania looked at him.

"We need to find them. Wild triceratopses are as dangerous as Rhinoceros," Nethania said. They headed down the steps of the command center. Ute got to the bottom and began cawing loudly to summon Nano-raptors.

"Pteranodon Squadron up at Eagle Peak, come down here please," Nethania ordered over the radio.

From up on the peak of the tallest nearby mountain a flock of Pteranodons flew up and then down to the colony.

"Janga, Gorgon, report to Terra Nova," Nethania called.

"Nethania, what's going on," Nathaniel asked. Nethania looked back up at him.

"A herd of Triceratops is missing from the area that is being blasted," Nethania said.

"Need help," Nathaniel asked.

"No, we can handle it for now," Nethania said.

"Well if they are missing because of the blasting, then I feel responsible," Nathaniel said.

"It's too dangerous," Nethania said.

* * *

Alicia stood holding Juniper in her arms, Nathaniel, Reynolds, Reiley, and Shannon stood next to her. They all watched Nethania brief her Nanosaurs. There were twenty Pteranodons perched on the fencing, 180 Velociraptors stood listening to Nethania's briefing.

"Triceratops that has been pushed out of their territory can be extremely dangerous. We already know how territorial they are. Even before mankind had the opportunity to come here and study them in real life, they knew that the Trike would be a dinosaur that could fight back. That's why we need to locate these trikes and make sure they haven't caused any trouble. If we need to, we'll need to herd them to a new location," Nethania said.

"Time is of the essence. Every second wasted could be another dinosaur downed by them," Ute added.

"So let's get out there and find these trikes," Nethania said. Nethania and Ute walked between the super pack towards two extremely large pterosaurs called Giganopteryx, these pterosaurs had a wingspan of 60 feet, a long neck with a head similarly shaped like a giganotosaurus with a pair of osicones sticking out the back of the head.

"Nanosaurs move out," Nethania ordered. The Velociraptors all roared in unison and then they separated into the separate packs and the search began.

"Okay Janga," Nethania said. She climbed up into the saddle of her Giganopteryx.

"Let's get going," Ute said. He was already sitting in the saddle of Gorgon Giganopteryx.

They took off and left.

"Well…there they go," Jim said.

Nathaniel turned to Alicia and smiled when his three month old daughter yawned.

"Hey cutie," Nathaniel said. He took his baby daughter from Alicia and cradled her in his arms.

"You're not going to do anything," Jim asked Nathaniel.

"What can I do Shannon? Nethania's a headstrong young woman," Nathaniel said.

"She takes after her father," Alicia said with nudge to his ribs.

"She's worse than me in that department," Nathaniel said.

"How so," Jim asked.

"I have to knock her out to get her to go to the doctor, even if it is something serious," Nathaniel said.

"That's probably from being traumatized by doctors while she was a child," Alicia said.

"That's possible, except for Dr. Herpenshiner. She loved Herpenshiner," Nathaniel said.

"Was he that bald doctor you had come out to Russia to see her after we rescued her in Siberia, Russia," Alicia asked.

"The same," Nathaniel said.

"He was so good with her," Alicia said.

Nathaniel started laughing to himself.

"What so funny?" Alicia asked.

"That was when Nethania decked you hard in the nose," Nathaniel said with a good deep belly laugh. Nathaniel handed his three month old to Reiley.

"She punched you in the nose?" Jim asked, in disbelief.

"Yep, broke my nose too," Alicia said.

"It took me an hour to calm her down and get her to allow Alicia to tend to her injuries," Nathaniel said.

* * *

Lucas sat down next to Mira. They were still having trouble being welcomed into Terra Nova.

"When will our lives here really begin," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Mira said with a shake of her head.

They looked out at the small lake in towards the back of the Colony. A small herd of Hadrosaurus where enjoying the cool water. Every now and then one would bellow joyfully.

"Of course it didn't help my case when I went off to Hadrosaur Plateau and had to have my father…excuse me…my uncle and cousin come and rescue me," Lucas grumbled.

The ground began to shake and rumble.

"What is that?" Mira asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said. They got up as the sound got louder.

Suddenly a whole herd of Triceratops appeared and charged down to the lake. The Hadrosaurus' bellowed with fright and ran off as the trikes splashed into the lake.

"Whoa," Mira said with a gasp.

"Soldier," Lucas called to a nearby private on patrol.

"Yes Mr. Taylor," replied the soldier.

"Command crowd control; don't let anyone near the Triceratops under any circumstance. Mira, stay here and help him," Lucas said and with that he took off running.

Lucas ran to the command center and took the steps two at a time.

"Taylor," Lucas said.

"Just a second Lucas," Nathaniel said. He was finishing up something on a plex.

"There's a herd of Triceratops just showed up in Terra Lake," Lucas said.

Nathaniel looked up at them.

"Scared off the Hadrosaurus that were enjoying the lake," Lucas said.

Nathaniel got up and walked out with him.

"We need to keep people away from the lake, they are dangerous," Lucas said.

"I know that, Nethania told me of the dangers," Nathaniel said.

They went down the steps.

"Reynolds," Nathaniel called.

"Yes sir," Reynolds said standing at attention.

"Take a couple squads over to Terra Lake. Make sure no one goes near the lake. Understand, keep a perimeter of 20 yards from the lake," Nathaniel ordered.

"Yes sir," Reynolds said.

"Go now," Nathaniel said.

Lucas went with Reynolds and filled him in.

"Hookclaw," Nathaniel called.

The small Utahraptor who had a cockatoo frill of feathers on his head looked over at the commander.

"Can you let Nethania know we found her Triceratops? They're wadding in Terra Lake," Nathaniel said.

"Yes sir, yes sir," Hookclaw said quickly. With that he ran off to where a brand new Nanosaur barracks Hangar was built outside the gate.

* * *

Janga landed and Nethania lighted off of him. She stepped up next to her father and looked at the massive herd of triceratops.

"This isn't good Nethania, I can't have them this close to the colony," Nathaniel said.

"I know, I know," Nethania said.

She surveyed the scene before her.

"Keep everyone back, move them back," Nethania ordered.

Nathaniel merely nodded to the soldiers and they began pushing the crowd of spectators back.

Nethania walked towards the herd. One big bull Trike bellowed angrily at Nethania as she approached.

"Hookclaw," Nethania called over her shoulder.

"Aye aye captain," Hookclaw said.

"Fetch me Tricorn," Nethania ordered.

"Aye captain," Hookclaw said. He ran at a dead run through the crowd and went to fetch the massive bull Nano-Triceratops. After waiting for twenty minutes the big triceratops arrived.

"Tricorn, futter na lefty, nigora la casata lefa wa," Nethania asked in nanosaurian. (Translation: Tricorn, talk to them, find out what they want).

"Aruga glacha," Tricorn said in his deeply masculine voice. (Yes captain).

Tricorn moved towards the wild triceratops and began bellowing and lowing to him.

After a series of grunting, bellowing, howling and lowing to each other Tricorn returned to Nethania.

"Glacha, lefa dava skwablo sono atha geno laukee sone asa albam niaduo," Tricorn said. (Captain, they have been driven from their home by tiny tailless biped)

Nethania glared at her father and he knew the blasting had something to do with this.

"Lefa flibdaflub sata utu. Ablani meuda nigora lefty duna fid durf," Nethania said to Tricorn. (They cannot stay here. We will find them a new pasture)

Tricorn nodded and went to tell the triceratops herd leader. Thankfully the large Trike agreed to this.

Nethania walked back to where her father was.

"We need to find them a new place to graze, and by we and mean you," Nethania said.

"Right, I'll get on to that," Nathaniel said.

"You should also have those bozos that were doing all the blasting help you," Nethania said.

"Tough kid Nathaniel," said a colonist.

"Until a new herding ground can be found, the watering hole is off limits. Deino-Packs 4, 8 and 12, stay here to make sure no one goes near the Trike herd," Nethania ordered.

"Understood," replied the leaders of the packs.

Nethania looked at Nathaniel with a stern look.

"Get to work commander, the sooner you find new pastures for the triceratops, the sooner your colonists can go back to enjoying the water. I will provide you with Tricorn to consult with on the needs of Triceratops. Good luck gentlemen," Nethania said.

* * *

"What about the meadow out by outpost 10?" asked one of the men blasting?

"What is your name sir?" asked Tricorn.

"My name is Trevor," the man replied.

"Well Trevor, before you can go saying that would be the place for the wild triceratops, you need to understand there environmental needs," Tricorn said.

"He's right, you should really understand what a triceratops needs before you put them anywhere," Malcolm said with a nod.

"Well what do the triceratops need," asked the other man.

"And you're name would be?" Tricorn asked.

"My name is Cody," the man replied.

"They need lots of shady places, a good amount of water for them to wallow in and drink, and lots of vegetation for them to eat," Tricorn said.

"Terra Nova's watering hole is perfect for them, it has all of that," Malcolm said.

"Yes, but they can't stay. You heard Nethania, they are extremely territorial," Nathaniel said.

"Captain Taylor must already know of the perfect place for them," Malcolm said.

"Captain Taylor does know of the perfect place," Tricorn said.

"But we made this mess and we need to clean it up. After all, I did pound that into her when she was a kid and I should live by my own teaching," Nathaniel said.

"That's right," Nethania said as she past them.

"If only we could get a bird's eye view of the land, perhaps then we could find a place faster," Trevor said.

"To do that, you'd need to talk to Captain Taylor about using pterosaur steeds," Tricorn said.

* * *

"Absolutely not possible," Nethania said.

"What's the issue? We need this so we can find the Triceratops a new feeding ground," Nathaniel said. They were inside Nethania's Nanosaur Hanger where the Nanosaurs could sleep in peace and comfort.

"The steeds can be extremely unpredictable and dangerous. They aren't horses that allow anyone to ride them," Nethania said.

"Surely there is some way you can help us get a bird's eye view," Cody asked

"I didn't always have the benefit of my pterosaur steeds to help me out in solving problems," Nethania said.

"What about you taking us up on that really big one?" Nathaniel asked.

"Janga, my Giganopteryx, she's probably all the way back to the Plateau by now," Nethania said.

"And so will Gorgon Giganopteryx," Ute said as he walked past.

Nathaniel sighed heavily and began to walk away.

"I suppose I could carry one person," said a sharp voice.

"Quickwing," Nethania said looking up at the Pteranodon who stepped down from his perch.

"I can take someone Captain Taylor, but only one," the Pteranodon said.

"You're powerful enough to carry two," Nethania said.

"I know that, but I don't feel comfortable without you there," Quickwing said.

"Very well, take my father, I hold him more responsible for the problem than the others," Nethania said, shooting her father a nasty smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't like this idea," Nathaniel said, backing away towards the door.

"Well then, get hiking," Nethania said.

Nathaniel sighed heavily and shook his head in defeat.

* * *

"I love my daughter, but not this much," Nathaniel groaned as Quickwing flew him over the land. He looked down at the ground 10,000 feet below.

"You are at a disadvantage sir," Quickwing said.

"Yes I know," Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel almost fell off Quickwing's back.

"Whoa," Nathaniel yelped.

"Easy there Commander," Quickwing said. He curved around and pushed the commander back onto his back.

"I'm not cut out for riding on the backs of flying dinosaurs," Nathaniel said.

"Actually, pterosaurs aren't dinosaurs, we're reptiles," Quickwing said.

"What's the difference?" Nathaniel asked.

"Ask Captain Taylor when we get back," Quickwing said.

Nathaniel looked down at the ground again.

"We aren't flying in a typical search pattern," Nathaniel said.

"We aren't searching for people or saurians sir, we're looking for meadows," Quickwing said.

"So you're taking me to all of the meadows," Nathaniel said.

"Yes," Quickwing said.

Nathaniel looked down at the ground below.

"There," Nathaniel said pointing at a meadow that had a large shallow pond next to it. He pulled out his plex and marked the location on it.

"Let's head back to Terra Nova," Nathaniel said.

Quickwing let out a loud caw, banked around and headed back to the colony.

"Well done father, the Triceratops will be happy here. And I do hope you learned your lesson. Next time you wish to do anything like this again, Commander, please talk to me," Nethania said.

"Yes Nethania, you have my word," Nathaniel said putting his right hand up in the air like a man would when taking an oath.

"Good," Nethania said with a pleased grin.

"So nice to have Terra Lake available again," Alicia said with a joyful smile. Nathaniel held Juniper in his arms.

"I know what you mean, but the Triceratops did quite a bit of damage to the lake area," Nathaniel said.

"The trikes did minimal damage to the terrain father; this area will bounce back quickly," Nethania said as she analyzed the trampled ground.

"The ground has been packed down," Nathaniel said.

"Tree roots will help to break it up again," Nethania said. She sat down next to her father and took her little sister from him.

"Hey little Junebug," Nethania said.

"Oh you're so good with her," Alicia said with a smile.

"After becoming a leader here in Pangaea, creating and caring for baby Nanosaurs before Ayani joined me I think a lot of my dormant maternal instincts developed," Nethania said.

"I'll say," Nathaniel said.

Nethania smiled when she saw the Hadrosaurus returning.

"Everything is starting to go back to normal," Nethania said with a kingly smile.


	10. Velosickraptor

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

9. Velosickraptor

Reiley and Dunham walked the perimeter in the late evening. A cool mist was in the air.

"Why is it that the Nanosaurs aren't running perimeter tonight?" Dunham asked.

"Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Ute are trying to get the Nanosaurs to have more jobs other than perimeter patrol," Reiley said.

"I thought Nethania dealt with all that," Dunham said.

"Lieutenant Ute is in charge of the Terra Nova Division of Nanosauria. And its Captain Taylor to us," Reiley explained.

Suddenly Dunham tripped and fell over something hidden in the dark.

"Have a nice trip this fall?" Reiley asked Dunham, trying to liven up the mood.

"What did I trip over?" Dunham said. He pushed back the ferns to reveal a Velociraptor, resting on its right hip and chest in the mud, right arm under it, left arm splayed forward.

"Is it dead?" Reiley asked.

"No it's still breathing," Dunham said. Reiley knelt down and rolled the raptor all the way on to its right side. The raptor groaned as it stirred awake. It turned its eyes on Reiley.

"Captain Taylor," Reiley gasped.

"I don't feel so good," Nethania groaned.

"Name off symptoms," Reiley said.

"Sore throat, pounding headache, stomach cramps and aches, I can't focus straight, my legs feel like Jell-O and there's a painful ringing in my ears," Nethania said.

"Let's get her back to the Nanosaur Hangar," Reiley said.

Reiley and Dunham carried Captain Taylor into the hangar.

"Lieutenant Ute," Reiley called.

The large Utahraptor appeared from his separate quarters.

"We found her on our perimeter patrol," Reiley said. Ute bounded over to them.

"Dr. Won," Ute called.

A small Pachycephalosaur appeared from the Nanosaur Infirmary and the minute he saw Captain Taylor he ran over.

"Dr. Won Wonanonosaurus here, Captain," Won said.

"She complained of sore throat, headache, weakness of the limbs, stomach ache, ringing in the ears and dizziness," Reiley said.

"Thank you for bringing her in Corporal, we'll take it from here," Ute said. Dunham took his cue to leave but Reiley said.

"That'll be all corporal," Ute said looking at her sternly.

"With all due respect to you Lieutenant, would it not be prudent to inform Commander Taylor of his daughter being ill," Reiley said.

"She has a point Lieutenant," Won said as he directed two Utahraptors to carry the captain back to his infirmary.

"Very well Corporal, off you go then," Ute said and waved her off.

* * *

Nathaniel walked into the Nanosaur Infirmary and walked over to his daughter's side.

"What's the diagnosis Doctor?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm afraid the Captain is suffering from some sort of poisoning," Won said.

"Poisoning, who in their right mind would poison Captain Taylor," Ute said, sounding astonished.

"It may not have been intentional poisoning lieutenant. Captain could have drunk from a naturally contaminated pool of water," Won said.

"Now that you mention it, I did start feeling sick after drinking from Eagle Peak Springs," Nethania said.

"Eagle Peak Springs," Nathaniel asked looking at Ute. Alicia walked into the room at this moment.

Ute motioned for them to follow him to the window. He pointed to the tallest peak near Terra Nova.

"That's Eagle Peak," Ute said.

"We'll need to go up there and find out what's causing the poisoning," Nathaniel said.

"Someone needs to stay here with the captain," Won said.

"Why can't you?" Nathaniel said looking sternly at the Wonanonosaurus.

"It's all about foreign relations Commander. Captain is your offspring and as such you have your right to take your scientist with you, but she is also our great leader and we must have our own scientist go with you to represent the Nanosaurs, especially considering Won is the doctor seeing to Nethania," Ute said.

"Someone needs to stay with my kid here, someone I know and trust," Nathaniel said.

"I'll stay with her," Alicia said. Nathaniel and Ute looked at her, a bit of surprise on their faces.

"She's my kid too and I am a trained medic. She knows me and trusts me," Alicia said pointed out.

"She would be the best candidate for the job," Ute said and Nathaniel nodded.

"Very well," Nathaniel said. He and Ute left to gather up a search team.

"Try to get Captain Taylor to drink lots of water, to flush out her system," Won said.

"I know what to do Won, you need not worry about her," Alicia said. Won nodded but she could tell he was reluctant to leave.

"I won't let you down Doctor. She is my daughter after all," Alicia said, placing a comforting hand on the Pachycephalosaurus' shoulder. Won slowly nodded and then went over to Nethania.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Captain," Won said and then he bounded out after Ute and Nathaniel.

Alicia was now left alone with Nethania. She looked at Nethania's limp velociraptor form on the Biobed. In all honesty, she was nervous about what she needed to do.

"Velosickraptor," Alicia said, trying to cheer herself up.

* * *

"Malcolm, up and at em," Nathaniel yelled banging on the scientists door. A few minutes later the scientist opened the door.

"Hello commander, what can I do for you?" Malcolm asked. He was wearing a silky blue bathrobe.

"Nethania's been poisoned by something. Ute and I are leading a research team up to the possible source to find out what's caused it. I need you to come with us," Nathaniel said.

"Of course Commander, let me get dressed and I'll meet up with you at the gate in say 15 minutes," Malcolm said.

Nathaniel nodded, but he wished the scientist could get dressed faster.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ute had assembled the 10 members of the League of Utah Terra Nova Division and Dr. Won. Nathaniel had gotten Reynolds out of bed, Dr. Shannon and Malcolm up and had met up with the Nanosaurs at the gate. Four of the League members wore saddles that had a simple hand strap across the front.

"We're all here," Nathaniel said.

"We need all haste on our side to get up to Eagle Peak Springs. You humans will be riding on the backs of the League of Utah members," Ute said.

"Oh dear," Malcolm said. Nathaniel also looked unsure.

"Ladies first my dear Dr. Shannon," Ute said and he led her towards a titanium white Utahraptor with had claws as sharp as knives, but as light as feathers.

"My name is Quickclaw," the Utahraptor said, its voice was unmistakably female.

"Commander, you'll be riding me, my name is Flashtalon or Flash for short," said the largest saddled Utahraptor. Reynolds and Malcolm approached the remaining two Utahraptors.

"Corporal Rugshredder at your service Corporal Reynolds," said the smallest Utahraptor in the bunch.

"My given name is Razorclaw, but everyone else calls me Boast," said the last remaining saddled Utahraptor and he bowed down to let Malcolm up.

"Because he loves to boast about things," Sharpclaw said.

"Nanosaurs move out," Ute ordered and they headed off to find the source of the poison.

* * *

Alicia pressed a hand to Nethania's rough, velociraptor skin. It was incredibly warm to the touch, more so than what was usually normal for Nethania's velociraptor form. Alicia looked around for a faucet. The clacking of raptor claws drew her attention to the doorway.

"Lieutenant Ute asked me to check in on the captain before I head out to my shift," the Deinonychus said.

"I need a bucket of water and a cloth to wet her down with," Alicia said. The raptor turned on his feet and headed back out. A few minutes later he returned with a bucket of water.

"Here you are. I couldn't find a cloth, but I did find a sponge," the Deinonychus said.

"It'll do," Alicia said. She took the sponge and dipped it into the water and proceeded to wipe the sponge over Nethania's hot body.

"That'll be all thank you," Alicia said and the Deinonychus left.

Alicia went back to trying to break Nethania's fever. For the first time she noticed that thick orange gunk was leaking from Nethania's closed eyes. Alicia dipped the sponge back into the water and then proceeded to wipe the sponge of Nethania's eyes, cleaning away the goop.

Nethania slowly opened her right eye and looked at Alicia.

"Hey there," Alicia said softly, so as not to irritate Nethania's headache. She watched as Nethania breathed in deeply and then let it out in a loud huff. Alicia got up and went to the door of the infirmary.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" asked a Troodon.

"I need a jug of fresh drinking water and a cup," Alicia said.

"Right away," the Troodon said and he headed off to fetch it. Alicia went back over to Nethania. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled Nethania over onto her back. After some difficulty, she finally got the sick nano-morph upright and cradled in her arms.

"Now's a good a time as any to get you to drink some water," Alicia said. The Troodon returned with the items she requested. He stayed and watched as Alicia made a failed attempt to get water down the raptor's gullet.

"Come on Captain Taylor, got get some fresh water in you and flush out your system," Alicia said as she made a second attempt.

* * *

The research team made it up to the Eagle Peak Springs by mid-day.

"Taylor to Washington," Nathaniel called.

"Go ahead commander," Alicia responded.

"How's the patient?" Nathaniel asked.

"She's got a fever now and her eyes are leaking fluid," Alicia replied.

"Is she drinking any water?" Won asked.

"I've tried, but her tongue keeps blocking the throat," Alicia said.

"Try tipping her head back a bit," Dr. Shannon suggested.

"Talk to her Alicia, just talk to her, comfort her. I'm counting on you," Nathaniel said.

"I will do all I can for her sir," Alicia said, trying hard to let him hear her sincerity.

"If she dies on your watch, I'm holding you responsible," Nathaniel said.

"I won't let her die," Alicia said, appalled that he would say that.

"We've reached the springs, I'll check back in when we begin our return," Nathaniel said.

Alicia nodded but didn't respond. She looked back down at Nethania just in time to see the raptor shiver.

"Come on Nethania, let's try this again," Alicia said. She tilted Nethania's head back and poured the water down her throat only to have Nethania hack and cough it back up.

"This isn't working," Alicia cried, tears now running down her face. She feared the worst for Nethania who merely slumped against Alicia. Alicia set Nethania down on the Biobed. Alicia stroked Nethania's feathers gently.

* * *

"This pool smells like sweaty feet," Reynolds said.

"Its sulfuric acid," Malcolm said as he took a sample.

"Oh could Captain Taylor not smell it? Her nose is so much stronger than ours," Reynolds asked.

"It could be that the sulfuric acid wasn't as strong when Nethania drank from the pool," Won said.

Elizabeth set up a portable laboratory and she, Malcolm and Won began to run tests on it.

Nathaniel sat on a rock and looked down at Terra Nova, at the hangar where his daughter laid, possibly dying.

"She's going to be fine, Commander. If there's anything I know about Nethania, she's a resilient young woman," Ute said walking over to him. He looked up at the raptor; Ute could see the fear and worry was etched in deep.

"She's strong," Ute added. He turned his face away from the raptor and looked back down at the hangar.

"I should be with her. I should have made Alicia come here with you," Nathaniel said.

"With all due respect commander, I think it was good for Lieutenant Taylor to stay behind to tend to the captain. I feel it will bring mother and daughter together," Ute said.

"Don't you worry about Nethania," Nathaniel asked.

"All the time Commander; our relationship is not as deep as yours is with Lieutenant Taylor, but I am to Nethania as Wash is to you. We Nanosaurs are a family and Nethania is our great mother. If she dies, Nanosauria will fall into chaos," Ute said. He settled down on the ground, resting on his right hip and forearms.

* * *

"I'm sorry for having neglected you these past few months, for having pushed you away. You are my best friend I have had for so many years. I know I was like a mother to you, but to me, we were sisters. Now I feel like I have to give more to you," Alicia began to pour out her soul to Nethania who was still and unresponsive.

"I've never told you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You're smart, you're funny, and you're a perfect mix of me and Nathaniel. I don't want to lose all of that," Alicia said. She stopped talking and began sobbing quietly.

"Don't stop now," Nethania said in her weak and tried voice.

Alicia gasped and looked back at Nethania who was now lifting her head up.

"Why you feathery fraud," Alicia said, trying to sound serious and failing miserably.

Nethania smiled at that.

"How dare you let me go on like that and worrying us all to death," Alicia scolded her.

"Thanks for staying with me Alicia, you're the best friend a sick raptor could have," Nethania said as she struggled to get up. Alicia smiled and watched Nethania nearly fall off the Biobed before moving forward and helping the wobbly captain to her feet. Alicia gently brushed Nethania's feather headdress.

"If you really want to Nethania…you can call me…mom," Alicia said with some difficulty.

"Where is everyone?" Nethania asked.

"They're up at Eagle Peak Springs, trying to find out what caused you to become sick," Alicia said.

"If I remember correctly, I did taste a hint of sulfuric acid which would account for my stomach ache," Nethania said.

"You're lucky it didn't burn a hole in your stomach," Alicia said.

"It was just a tiny amount, nothing real serious," Nethania said.

Alicia got on the radio and told them Nethania was back on her feet.

* * *

"Nethania," Nathaniel said. He ran over to her and embraced her tightly. Alicia merely stood back and watched them.

"Good to see you on your feet again Captain," Ute said.

"Good to be back on my feet," Nethania said.

Alicia finally walked over and group hugged her family.

"I love my family," Alicia said. Ute nudged Nathaniel in the back. when Nathaniel looked at him, Ute gave him a wink, silently telling Nathaniel that his plan to bring Nethania and Alicia together had worked.


	11. As Stubborn as Taylors Come

**As Stubborn as Taylors Come**

Nethania rested in her hammock. After the poison scare, the captain was put on bed rest until further notice. Her eyes were closed but she heard someone walk into her room in the Hangar.

"Captain Taylor," the person said calmly. She recognized the voice as Mira.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at the woman.

"We had a deal," Mira said looking at her sternly.

Nethania stretched, stopping when she felt a twinge in her side.

"I held up my end of the bargain. I reunited you with your family, when are you going to reunite me with mine," Mira said.

Nethania rolled her eyes and groaned.

"That is nothing to roll your eyes at," Mira said, punching Nethania in the side.

"I'm sorry Mira, I wasn't rolling my eyes at your problem, I was rolling my eyes at my problem," Nethania said, rubbing her side.

"What's your problem?" Mira asked. Nethania sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the hammock.

"I just got released from the infirmary after suffering from minor poisoning. I drank some spring water that had sulfuric acid leaking into it. I know I need to hold up my end of the deal, it's just every time it's brought to my attention, something else happens and prevents me from doing so," Nethania said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your poisoning. I wasn't aware that something had happened to you," Mira said. She looked sincerely sorry now and wished she hadn't punched the captain in the side.

"Alright Mira, I'll make my way back to Nanosauria, if you can distract the Nanosaurs and my father long enough for me to get away from here," Nethania said.

"No," Mira said putting her hands on Nethania's shoulders and pushing her back a bit.

"Sienna can wait a few more days, you need to rest and get better," Mira said.

"Mira, if I don't do this now, it may never get done," Nethania said.

"You're no good to us half dead," Mira said shaking her head.

Nethania looked into her eyes and saw Mira was being serious. She lay back in her hammock and Mira walked out. Nethania sighed heavily. She had made a promise to get Sienna here and she'd be hopeless if she didn't deliver on it.

Not even two minutes after Mira left her father came in with a brown paper package that had red juice dripping from it.

"Here you are sweetie, fresh meat," Nathaniel said as he set the package on a nearby plate. Nethania looked at it but then turned away, sighing again, her eyebrows knit together, and her eyes looked serious.

"I know that look," Nathaniel said. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to her.

"Alright, what's on your mind, out with it," Nathaniel said. She glanced over at him.

"It is stupid dad, I don't want to bother you with it," Nethania said and looked away.

"Come on, if you can't tell your old man, who can you tell?" Nathaniel asked, placing a hand on hers.

Nethania shook her head.

"Would you like me to get Ute?" Nathaniel asked, wondering if it was a nanosaurian problem and that's why his daughter wasn't telling him.

"No, it's not that serious," Nethania said shaking her head.

"Come on then tell me," Nathaniel said, urging her to talk to him.

"It's my problem dad," Nethania said pulling her hand away from him.

Nathaniel sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to get anything from her today. He got up and turned to leave. Before exiting her room he turned back and looked at her.

"If you need to talk or decide you want to, Mom and I are going to be at home for the rest of the day," Nathaniel said, then quietly left.

Nethania looked at the empty doorway. Nethania glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It blinked 20:10. Nethania rolled onto her side away from the clock.

* * *

The things that went through her mind worried her further.

"I won't get any better with all this going on in my head," Nethania said quietly. She got to her feet and walked out of her room. A good majority of the Nanosaurs were beginning to doze off. Nethania crept out of the hangar and out into the night air, she silently nano-morphed into a velociraptor in the shadows before continuing onward.

She head off towards Snakehead Falls, stopping at the base of the falls for a breather. She sat down on a rock and looked up at the brilliant night sky. She loved looking up at the stars. She was so lost in her stargazing that she didn't notice the Slasher creeping up behind her until it stepped on a twig. Nethania jumped almost five feet in the air and immediately became defensive towards the Asoraptor.

She growled at the dinosaur but then relaxed when she recognized it.

"Tailblade," she said with relief. The Slasher trotted up to her and rubbed his crest against her chest like an affectionate horse.

"Hey, you scared me," Nethania said rubbing his feathers back. They spent five minutes greeting each other.

"Hey, maybe you can help me out boy, I need a ride to the Hadrosaur Plateau," Nethania said. The Slasher was only beginning to understand some human speech, but he understood 'ride' very well. He knelt down and Nethania pulled herself onto his back. He turned in the direction of the Nanosaur colony and took off at a dead run.

"Nethania, you didn't answer my message," Carter said walking in. He looked at the empty hammock, then at the still wrapped meat on her nightstand. Carter stepped out and looked around.

"Artiste (art-tis-ta)," Carter said. The large Troodon lifted its head and looked at Carter.

"Where is Captain Taylor?" Carter asked. Artiste walked up to him and looked at the empty hammock.

"I don't know sir," Artiste said. His voice was deeper than most Troodon voices.

Carter looked at the Troodon, then back at the empty hammock, before turning and walking out quickly.

Carter ran up the steps of the command center two at a time. He walked in to find Alicia sitting in Nathaniel's lap. They both looked up at him.

"Can I help you Carter?" Nathaniel asked.

"Do you know where Nethania is? "Carter asked.

"She was in her hammock in the hangar last I saw her," Nathaniel replied.

"She's not there now and Artiste didn't see her leave," Carter said.

Ute walked in with Hookclaw. The command center had been renovated to accommodate the larger Utahraptors.

"What's going on?" Ute asked.

"Have you seen Captain Taylor?" Carter asked.

"Not since 12 o-clock yesterday," Ute said with a shake of his head.

"I'm worried," Carter said sternly and left the command center. Ute glanced over at Nathaniel questioningly. Nathaniel sighed heavily and Alicia looked up at her husband.

"Nathaniel," Alicia said.

"Nethania had something on her mind last night, I have a feeling her disappearance has something to do with it," Nathaniel said.

"What was it?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," Nathaniel said, gesturing for her to get up.

* * *

"Carter, where's the fire?" Mira asked as he came and quickly turned to leave the bar.

"Nethania's gone missing," Carter said to her. Mira rolled her eyes at this, knowing where the stubborn Taylor went.

"You know something," Carter said looking at her suspiciously. Boylan glanced up at them from setting drinks on a nearby table.

"I went to her last night to see about her holding up her end of the bargain we made," Mira said.

"Oh no," Boylan said, knowing Nethania's impulsiveness.

"We need to find Nethania right now," Carter said.

"Josh," Boylan called. He looked up at Boylan.

"Hold the fort," Boylan said and followed Mira and Carter out.

* * *

"Alright Mira, what did you say to Nethania?" Nathaniel asked leaning forward on his desk.

"After I helped her fake her death, Nethania and I made a deal. I would help her in reuniting her with you. In return she would use her portal to go back to the future and rescue my daughter Sienna. I went to her last night and asked her when she was going to hold up her end of the bargain," Mira said, crossing her arms.

"Well done Mira, you may have well been the death of the Captain," Boylan said.

"Now hold on, I told her not to go until she got better," Mira said.

"You can tell her no…she won't listen," Boylan said Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

Hookclaw walked in.

"Report Lieutenant," Ute ordered.

"She took her comm with her, but she's not responding," Hookclaw said.

"Perhaps she's out of range," Alicia said.

"Or the forest density is blocking it," Boylan added.

"Not with our equipment," Ute said.

"It ridiculous, Captain Taylor can't get into the Portal Room without you, she designed the locking mechanism to have two keys," Hookclaw said.

Ute looked at the younger Utahraptor and knew he was right.

"Captain Taylor must be heading to the Hadrosaur Plateau, she has a portal hidden there," Ute said.

"So many portals," Carter said.

"That one Nethania claims she used to travel to the different prehistoric periods. It can just as easily link up with the future," Ute said.

* * *

Nethania got off Tailblade at the edge of the plateau. She pulled a strange collar out of her pants pocket.

"Head on home Tailblade," Nethania instructed. The slasher her gave her a soft roar before turning and leaving.

Nethania nano-morphed into her Saber-Tooth Cat form and pulled her collar on.

"Now, on to Diablo Falls," Nethania said.

Diablo Falls was the most hazardous falls in the whole plateau. Behind the cascading water was a hidden tunnel way that was sealed by a rotating hatch that could only be opened by the collar around her neck.

Nethania ran towards the dangerous rough waters of the Diablo River as fast as her short Saber-tooth cat legs could carry her. It took her twenty minutes to reach the dangerous rapids. She followed the rushing white waters up towards the falls.

At the base of the falls there was a deep enough pool to swim in, but if you swam into a certain area, you were hopelessly trapped in the fast moving current. Nethania ran across the shallows, the second the spray of the waterfall hit her fur, the rotating hatch spun open and then closed quickly behind her. She ran down the dark tunnel until she reached the portal room.

The whole secret laboratory was carved from obsidian, down one hallway, the buzzing sound of powerful electrical currents cycling from loud to quiet as they moved down the hall of tesslacoils, forming circling triangles as they did. This hall led to the main core which provided the power for operating the portal. The portal itself wasn't visible, being hidden behind a massive shield door. In front of the portal way were the consoles that controlled the portal.

Down another hallway was Nethania's brig. It was here that she held a freshly revived General Philbrick, guarded by a pair of Dimetrodon and a pair of Saber-tooth Nanomals.

Nethania lurched onto her hind-legs and walked towards the middle console. She pressed a small red button labeled, Ignition. The console came to life. She began to punch in coordinates for the portal behind the shield. Ten padded mechanical fingers dropped down onto a glowing blue sphere of thousands of electrical currents. The currents joined together where the fingers touched it. The fingers moved over the surface of the sphere, some lifting up at intervals. When Nethania locked in 2150 she pulled a lever to open the shield doors.

The bright bluish white caustic lights of the portal filled the room. Nethania punched in orders to close the shield door in five minutes. No one would ever use this portal for anything. Nethania stepped around the console and walked towards the light.

"CAPTAIN," came over the comm on the console.

Nethania looked over her shoulder at the console, but then stepped forward into the caustic lights and was gone.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Saving Sienna

**Saving Sienna**

Saber-tooth cat form, bipedal walking, Nethania stepped through the portal and almost lost her balance as she stepped out onto the broken catwalk of Hope Plaza.

"Whoa Nelly," Nethania yelped. She reached around for something to grab onto, but found nothing; all she could do was regain her balance. Just when she was about to fall, she made a powerful leap for the rest of the catwalk, landing on all fours.

"Whew, made it," Nethania said with a sigh of relief. She looked around at the broken down room. She looked ahead and began to contemplate whether or not she should nano-morph back into human.

"I'll wait till I get to the other side of the catwalk. After all it is a cat-walk. Huh, listen to me, I sound like my Grandpa Taylor, always cracking corny jokes," Nethania said as she walked down the catwalk; getting to the other side, she nano-morphed back into her human form.

She walked quietly as she could through the damaged building. The air she noticed was thick and heavy and it was difficult to breathe.

"Should have brought a re-breather," Nethania said, talking to the open air.

She didn't know Hope Plaza, having come to Pangaea through a different portal. She began looking for exit signs. She began to smell the pungent smell of a rotting corpse.

"Ugh," Nethania groaned, covering her nose. The mix of the smell with the smog made it not a pleasant smell, very different from the way a rotting corpse would smell in Pangaea's fresh oxygen. She followed the scent to the source. She bent down and looked at the man; crushed back, with bite marks all over the body. Nethania recognized the bite marks to be from Xenias Xenotarsosaurus.

Unlike the older Xavier Xenotarsosaurus, Xenias resembled a juvenile Carnotaurus. Nethania had still been under orders to remain hidden from Terra Nova, but she sent Xenias to help her father. Nethania would have sent a Carnotaurus, but all of her Nanosaurian Carnotaurus weren't reliable like Xenias. By the look of things, Xenias had done his job.

Nethania continued onward toward the exit signs, stopping only to look at another corpse. Nethania turned a corner to find a gun in her face.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" the man holding the gun asked.

"You first," Nethania said.

"Ladies first," the man said.

Nethania thought for a moment, studying the man. The man had dark hair that was two inches long; he had evidence of a dino-attack and scars from bug bites that he had constantly been scratching at.

"Did Lucas send you here?" the man asked.

'Lucas,' Nethania thought to herself.

"I've been waiting to see if he could fix the portal on Terra Nova's end. Seeing you here, he must have. Has he given us the green light?" the man said.

"First of all, I need to know who I am talking to before I say anything," Nethania said, relying on her military training now.

"The name is Weaver," the man said.

'Xenias didn't kill you,' Nethania thought to herself, her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Take me to your leaders. I have news for you," Nethania said. In all honesty, she wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

"Nothing," Ute growled when he stomped into the command center, cracking some of the bamboo flooring. He was irate with Nethania. Sure he was subordinate to the captain, unless Nethania was ordered by the doctors to rest and recover, only then could he be insubordinate.

The others in the command center were Nathaniel, Alicia, Boylan, Mira, Carter, Jim and Hookclaw.

"I told her she was no good to the Nanosaurs half dead," Mira said.

"Why did you even go to her with your problem?" Boylan asked. He too was upset about what had happened. Nethania was his former CO when he was an Underdog, and like all of the old Underdogs, he cared about her a lot.

"I didn't know the captain was convalescing. If I had known I wouldn't have bothered her," Mira said sternly.

"That doesn't help the problem you two," Nathaniel growled at them.

"I need to tell Admiral Roland," Ute said and he walked out of the command center, Hookclaw on his tail.

"What if Nethania makes it back to 2150?" Jim asked, he sounded worried but in a fear of the Phoenix Group attack worry.

"Nethania isn't Lucas, Shannon; she's not a threat to colony or our lively hood," Boylan said.

"Then what's everyone so worried about," Jim said.

"Nethania can be worse than me in the stubborn department," Nathaniel said.

"I've personally seen her work herself into a coma," Boylan said, Nathaniel and Alicia both nodded in agreement.

"Nethania is still recovering from her brush with death by poison. If she pushes herself too hard and or runs into trouble, it could mean her death," Nathaniel said, sounding like the worried father he was.

Nethania noticed the land looked far drearier than when she remembered it. It had been nearly 13 years since she was last here in the future. True, many of the structures of Nanosauria had been built from material stolen from the future, but by order of Roland, she had not been allowed to join the raids. The trip to the dome where weaver's employers were located, Nethania began to think of how she was going to get out of this pickle. First she had to think of a name to call herself.

Weaver shoved her forward towards his two living employers who glanced at her.

"Who's this?" asked one.

"She came through the Hope Plaza portal," Weaver said.

"Who are you?" asked the other.

"My name is Kathryne Washbrick," Nethania said. Nethania's last name was a contingent of Washington and Philbrick, her mothers' maiden names.

The second man walked towards her, getting in her face.

"Never heard of you," the man said.

"Of course not, I am a new recruit. A guinea pig, so to speak," Nethania said, looking from one man to the other.

"Who sent you through?" the first man asked.

"I was recruited by Mira," Nethania said.

"Did Lucas fix the portal?" asked the first man.

"I'm not really sure," Nethania said.

The man closest to her turned and walked away from her.

"Mira wants her daughter," Nethania said.

Both men looked at her.

"Sienna is fine," replied the first.

"I was instructed by Mira to be taken to her as soon as I got through," Nethania said.

Weaver shook his head, but the others weren't so worried.

Nethania was led to a brick room where a coughing girl was lying on a cot.

"Sienna, you have a visitor," replied a guard.

Nethania stepped in and the steel door was closed behind her. Sienna sat up and looked at her.

Nethania walked towards her and knelt down.

"My name is Nethania Taylor. I'm here to rescue you," Nethania said in a low whisper that only Sienna could here.

Sienna only nodded at this, she began wheezing and coughing again. Nethania stood up and looked at the steel door. This wasn't going to be as easy. Nethania also noticed a camera in the corner.

'Well, I could do this with all brawn or all brain,' Nethania thought.

"Hey," Nethania yelled banging on the door and then stepped to the side. The guard opened it and walked in and she grabbed him. Nethania used one of her latest skills, nano-morphing a single fingernail into a sharp claw. She slit the man's throat with it.

"Come on," Nethania said. Sienna followed at a weak pace, trying to keep up.

'So far, all brawn,' Nethania thought.

* * *

"Captain Taylor's done what?" Roland said.

"She's gone through the portal to rescue Sienna, Mira's daughter," Ute said.

"After I put her on bed rest after that poisoning scare," Dr. Won said.

"Nethania you fool," Roland groaned, but he wasn't surprised.

He thought for a moment.

"Have Commander Taylor, Lieutenant Washington, Jim Shannon, Boylan, Mira, and Carter come to Nanosauria. I want you there too Lieutenant Ute. There we will meet with Ayani, Philbrick, Maxwell and Lucas to discuss what to do next.

* * *

Sienna followed in tow behind Nethania. They raced through the dome. By now the employers were aware that Nethania's was trying to make a run for it. Phoenix Group soldiers came out of nowhere, trying to stop them. Nethania noticed though, that they were using lethal force.

'I'm better off alive for them, than dead…that is if they've figured out who I really am,' Nethania thought.

Nethania fought their way towards the door; using her brute strength to subdue soldiers and her quick agility to dodge sonics. Nethania just had the door in sight when a strong electrical current surged into her body and a stabbing pain hit her side.

She let out a snarling howl of pain as she crumpled to the ground. Sienna knelt beside her.

"Go, get out of here," Nethania growled in pain.

Sienna looked at her.

Nethania looked up into her eyes and saw both fear and worry.

"Look for David M. Rogers. He lives here in Chicago. Look him up in the white pages and go to him. He'll know how to help you," Nethania whispered.

Sienna shook her head no.

"Go, now," Nethania urged. Sienna looked up as a swarm of soldiers came running towards her. She turned and ran out the door.

"Nice shot Weaver," replied one of the employers. Weaver was standing on a catwalk above them and had shot her with a new gun they were using, one that not only delivered a bullet to the victim, but also a taiser pulse.

The hauled her to her feet and dragged her back to the brick room. They threw her in the room none to gently. The two employers that she had met earlier and Weaver walked in.

"Captain Nethania Taylor, welcome back to the world of the living. I am Samuel Douglas," said the first employer.

"Kathryne Washbrick, clever name. Your dad used to call you his little kitten. Wash came from Lieutenant Washington and brick came from Philbrick," Weaver said.

Nethania gritted her teeth and stood up.

"As for me," the second employer stepped up, to her, grasping her hair and pulling her head back.

"I am Armand," he growled in her face, then backed away but not without a flick of his wrist.

"How did you figure it out?" Nethania asked.

"Facial recognition; you've aged quite a bit, but same nose, same eyes, same hair-do," Weaver said.

Nethania narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucas will be so happy. You know he wanted to kill you himself," Weaver said. With that last comment, the three men walked out, closing the door with a loud clang.


	13. The Abandoned Compound

**The Abandoned Compound**

"Screwed up again," Nethania growled as she sat down on the cot. She winced at the pain in her side.

'Dad's going to kill me with his lecturing. That is, if these people don't kill me first,' Nethania thought.

* * *

Sienna ran into a local shop.

"Hey miss, can I help you," asked the keeper.

She walked towards him, looking around nervously. He was tall and had a booming voice that was more soothing than frightening; he was slightly balding and had a gentle look to his features.

"Do you have a phonebook with white pages I can use?" Sienna asked.

The man looked at her and then nodded. He picked up a plex and brought up the page.

"Who are you looking for?" the man asked.

Sienna tried to remember who Nethania told her to go to.

"David M Rogers," Sienna said.

"David M Rogers," the man said looking at her.

Sienna nodded quickly, she was frightened about the Phoenix Group catching up to her.

"Well little lady, I happen to be David M Rogers," the man said leaning over the counter. He pulled up his ID and showed her. She smiled and sighed with relief.

"How can I help you?" David said.

Sienna told him everything that had happened and he listened quietly. Finally when she finished he stood up and nodded.

"You did the right thing by looking for me," David said. David knew where Roland had set up the base of operations on this side of the portal, Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

Roland looked around the table at the gathering. Going round the table to his right sat Ute, Mira, Carter, Philbrick, Maxwell, Ayani, Lucas, Jim Shannon, Boylan, Alicia and Nathaniel. He was there via hologram.

"Captain Nethania Taylor has gone into the future to rescue Sienna, Mira's daughter," Roland said.

"We haven't heard from her since she disappeared ten days ago," Ute added.

"Now I've called you all hear to decide on how best to move forward with this problem," Roland said, but before anyone could say anything Roland was interrupted.

"David M Rogers," Roland said standing up. Roger came into view, followed by a young girl.

"Sienna," Mira said standing up.

"Momma," Sienna said.

"Captain Taylor's been captured," Rogers said.

There was one massive gasp.

"We need to organize a rescue mission," Roland said.

"Sir, I'll go," Lucas said standing up.

"No," Nathaniel said instantly.

"They trust me there. Last I spoke to them was before Nethania showed up in Terra Nova the first time. As far as they know, I still hate her guts. If they know it is Captain Taylor they are holding and then they know Mira didn't kill her and Carter is in love with Nethania and they know that," Lucas said.

"You can't go alone," Maxwell said.

"No, I can do this. I need to do this," Lucas said, he sounded surer of himself than ever before.

"If Nethania perishes, this land will have one less guardian," Nathaniel said.

"I won't come back without her," Lucas said.

"But how will you get there. We can't access our Portal Room here without Nethania and no one knows where Nethania's secret lab is or how to get into it," Ute said.

"Can't the Portal Room here be opened from the other side?" Lucas asked.

"No, it can only be opened from the outside. It's a major security feature to make sure no one unauthorized by us can come there," Roland said shaking his head.

"And we broke our old terminus down for metal," Nathaniel said.

"There is another portal terminus that can still be activated," Maxwell said.

"Nonsense, that portal terminus hasn't been active in years, it's unstable," Ute said shaking his head.

"With Lucas' help I think we can get it working again," Maxwell said.

"But you must work quickly and efficiently, time is against us all," Roland said.

"Dad, I can't. It took me five years to figure out the equations to reverse the portal," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Ah but now you won't be having to waste your time scrawling them on rocks for Nathaniel to find," Maxwell said with a twinkle in his eye.

"And you'll have the best equipment known to man and Nanosaur to work with," Ute said. Lucas looked from Nanosaur to father and back.

"Then what are we waiting for," Lucas said.

* * *

After a three day drive to a secluded valley, Ute led them to a place they came to call the Abandoned Compound. The compound was old and falling apart and the trees were tall enough to hide the structure from sight. Inside were the remains of an old laboratory. Ute led Maxwell and Lucas towards some thick overgrown vines. He pushed them back to reveal the old terminus.

"We need to clear these vines away," Maxwell said. Lucas stepped up and began looking the terminus over.

"We need Malcolm to come here and fix this," Lucas said.

"Nethania did some damage to it in case the guards of this valley couldn't ward off humans," Ute said with a nodded.

A rather large Deinonychus walked in, followed by several other Deinonychus.

"Lieutenant Ute I presume," the Deinonychus said.

"Lieutenant Zanders," Ute said with joy in his voice and the two raptors embraced each other.

"We'll also need to power this place up," Maxwell said.

"Unfortunately the main power generators got damaged during a storm," Zanders said.

"What about the back-ups?" Ute asked.

"Those are animal powered," Zanders said leading them down an adjacent hallway to a room with 22 large running wheels, 11 down one side of the room, 11 on the other.

"Get your Deinonychus in here on the running turbines," Ute said.

"I would Ute, but those turbines require faster runners than Deinonychus. You'll need to call in the Nano-Ornithomimus," Zanders said.

Ute growled his frustration and ran out.

"Show me the main generators," Boylan said.

Zanders led him outside to where the generators were. Boylan took a look at the generators, pulling back the overgrown vines covering them.

"With Malcolm's help, we can get this running like new again," Boylan said.

"Get on it," Nathaniel said.

* * *

Nathaniel stood outside looking up at the stars. Alicia walked out, carrying Juniper and joined him. Behind her in the Abandoned Compound Laboratory, Malcolm and Boylan were working on the terminus.

"They're almost done with the terminus. Lucas will be able to go and rescue Nethania," Alicia said.

Nathaniel didn't speak or look at her. He just kept staring at the stars.

"Nethania loved looking up at the stars," he said quietly.

"Stop that, we'll get her back," Alicia said sternly.

"I can't lose her again. The first time was torture enough," Nathaniel said putting his head down.

"Nathaniel," Alicia said roughly, pulling his face to hers with her free hand.

"She is the embodiment of the two of us combined. She is tough, resilient, stubborn, and the most indestructible person I've ever met. She'll come back to us," Alicia said pressing her forehead to his.

"I hope you're right," Nathaniel said with a sigh.

"She will," Alicia said.

* * *

"Done," Boylan said with glee in his voice.

"You're sure about that," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I mean there's no pressure on you to get it done quickly, just right," Jim said. Malcolm walked over to the terminus console.

"Well, here goes nothing," Malcolm said and he pushed the button to start it up. The terminus roared to life then fritzed out.

"What happened?" Ute asked.

"There's not enough power in the generators to sustain it," Lucas said.

Zanders looked at them all then began cawing loudly. Within minutes he had his Deinonychus pack on the running wheels. The lights in the rooms became brighter as power surged into them.

"We need to kill the lights," Lucas instructed. Quickly they ran through the building, turning the lights off, feeding more power into the terminus.

"Try it again," Lucas said walking to stand in front of the terminus.

Malcolm pushed the button again and the Terminus lit up, the portal opening.

"Yes we've got it," Boylan said with great joy.

Nathaniel and Alicia came in. Ayani walked up to her son and took his head in her hands.

"Don't ever forget me and what I stand for," Ayani said.

"I won't. And I'll bring Nethania back, I promise," Lucas said. He turned around and stepped forward into the blue caustic lights and disappeared.


	14. Saving Nethania

**Saving Nethania**

"Crap," Lucas cursed as he walked into Hope Plaza and nearly fell. He lunged for the catwalk and grabbed on. He hauled himself up.

"Right," Lucas said, brushing himself off.

* * *

"Lucas," Weaver said when he saw Lucas walk into the dome.

He ran down the steps and towards Lucas.

"The portal working again," Weaver asked.

"Somewhat," Lucas said.

"Boy have we got a present for you," Weaver said.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked.

"Your half-sister, she's alive and we have her captive," Weaver said.

"My half-sister is dead. I saw her be killed, Mira assured me that she killed her," Lucas said glaring at Weaver.

"You don't believe him," Armand said walking up and shaking his hand.

"Take me to her then," Lucas said in his grave voice.

They led Lucas to the holding cell where Nethania was. Lucas stepped in and Nethania glanced up at him. Lucas smiled at her.

"Thank you for showing me to her. Now I think I'll take her back to Terra Nova with me and make my father watch her die again," Lucas said. He pulled his pistol out and walked towards Nethania.

"Sorry sis," Lucas mouthed and smacked her over the head with the pistol.

* * *

"So what was this old place for exactly," Malcolm asked looking around at the place. There were massive test tanks lining one wall and old nesting chambers with eggshell fragments everywhere.

"This is where I was born," Ute said looking around at the room.

"It was the first place Nethania had when she came here. Then Commander Taylor showed up and the first compound we had was abandoned. Captain Taylor placed Zanders and Deino-Pack 1 about it to deter mankind from the area," Ute went on.

* * *

Lucas had ordered a replacement catwalk to be built and placed up. After a month of waiting, the catwalk was completed. Lucas entered his sisters holding cell.

"Time to go sis," Lucas sneered. Nethania glanced up at him and got to her feet.

For the past month Lucas had come in and tortured her with a cattle prod. Her body ached and stung. The worst part was wondering if Lucas was just playing evil to fool his former employers or if Lucas had reverted back to his evil ways. Now she was bound and being led down a hall. Lucas held his pistol to the back of her neck and pushed her along. Others pointed guns at her that were set to electrocute her.

When they stepped into Hope Plaza and towards the catwalk, Lucas leaned forward to her; she could feel his breath behind her ear.

"It's show time," Lucas said.

"I can't nano-morph, you overdosed me with that cattle prod," Nethania whispered back.

"Oops," Lucas whispered.

"Can you cut me loose," Nethania asked.

Lucas reached down to her ties and pulled them loose.

"There," Lucas whispered.

"Great, sorry bro, please forgive me," Nethania said. She elbowed him hard in the ribs and made a run for the portal.

Lucas doubled over with a groan.

"Stop her," Weaver yelled. Lucas regained himself and ran after her. The men behind them started shooting.

"Don't shot, you might hit Lucas," Armand yelled.

"Where are we coming out?" Nethania asked when Lucas caught up to her.

"The abandoned compound," Lucas replied. They ran through the glowing caustic lights and out into her old laboratory.

"ZANDERS CODE RED," Nethania yelled.

Zanders gave a loud roar and before long the Deinonychus appeared fully armed with Nethania's own invention the plasma rifles. They aimed at the portal.

But before anything could come through the portal began to fritz and fizz out.

"Not enough power to the portal," Maxwell said. Nethania collapsed from exhaustion on the floor of her old lab.

"Sorry I had to be so rough Nethania, but I was only doing so to give them the impression that I was on their side still," Lucas said.

"With a cattle prod on medium strength," Nethania said. Nathaniel looked like he wanted to punch Lucas, but held back.

"Come on Captain, can you walk," Ute said. Nathaniel helped her to her feet and supported her as they headed out to the rover.

* * *

Mira sat looking at her on the drive back to the colony.

"Nethania, I meant it when I said I could wait for my daughter. You didn't have to go and almost get yourself killed," Mira said.

"At least now she's in good hands and being well cared for. She's was being kept in a brick room with a steel door, sleeping on nothing but a cot. By the time I am able to return to Nanosauria to retrieve her, she'll be recovered from her illness," Nethania said.

Mira looked irate, but it was replaced quickly with relief.

* * *

Nathaniel helped Nethania into her bed in his home. Alicia stood in the doorway watching. He sat down on the edge of Nethania's bed.

"You get some rest," Nathaniel said, brushing her hair aside.

"For the first time ever, you're not going to get an argument from me chief," Nethania said.

"Covers or no," Nathaniel said, lifting up the edge of the covers.

"Not tonight," Nethania said shaking her head.

"Alright then," Nathaniel said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He ran his hand over the light to shut it off, got up and walked to the door.

"Sleep well Nethania," Alicia said. They both walked out, leaving the door open.

"If you need anything, just holler," Nathaniel called over his shoulder.

"Just don't wake up your sister," Alicia added.

"Just holler, but don't wake up sister," Nethania said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you know," Alicia said.

* * *

Nathaniel and Alicia sat outside together enjoying a little refreshment. Ute walked up to them.

"How is she?" Ute asked.

"Asleep the last time I checked," Nathaniel said.

"Dr. Won wants to see her first thing in the morning, but tonight he agreed to let her rest," Ute said. The large raptor looked at the open door to the Taylor house.

"You can go in and see if she's awake," Nathaniel said.

"No, if I go in there, she'll smell me and wake up," Ute said, shaking his head. Nathaniel and Alicia looked up at the raptor and smiled.

"Well, good night," Ute said and continued on his way.

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night," Alicia said, kissing her husband on the cheek then the lips.

"Good night…I'll be in in a few," Nathaniel said.

Alicia took his glass in, washed it out and put it in the sink. A few minutes later Nathaniel got up and walked inside.

He noticed Nethania had moved from her bed to the couch and was in a state of deep and troubled thought.

"Nethania," he said. She slowly glanced up at him. He walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Everything alright," Nathaniel asked.

"I messed up again," Nethania said.

"How long has it been since you were in the future time period?" Nathaniel asked.

"Thirteen years," Nethania answered.

"You can't blame yourself for your mistake then. You're out of practice. If you had to rescue Sienna from somewhere in the jungle, well then by golly, I think you'd have done it in record time," Nathaniel said.

"Aw dad, come on. Admit it to me I was a fool. I have no one to blame but myself. The same thing happened in Somalia 2138," Nethania said.

Nathaniel shook his head at her remark.

"Nethania, what happened in Somalia is in the past. You have to put that all behind you now," Nathaniel said. Nethania growled at this and sat up.

"Dad, my mess up took someone away from two people I cared about. If I hadn't let my binoculars distract me, things may have been different. If I had just listened to Lieutenant Rogers, then you'd still have Ayani," Nethania said.

"Nethania, I may have lost Ayani, but I gained Alicia. Yes I am upset that I lost Ayani. Losing her caused me to grow apart from Lucas, but the way I see it now, it was all for the better, because Lucas isn't my son. Your mistake helped set the record straight. What's most important now is, everyone is happy where they are," Nathaniel said. He pushed Nethania back gently down on the couch.

"So stop fretting over it," Nathaniel said. Nethania sighed heavily.

"Okay papa," Nethania said quietly. He ran his hand over her forehead before leaning down to kiss her good night.

"Sleep tight," Nathaniel said. He got up and went to join Alicia.

"Good night papa…I love you dad," Nethania said. He stopped at his door and looked at her.

"I love you to Kitten," Nathaniel said.

* * *

The end…stay tuned for the next series.


End file.
